Temptations
by ThisTalkingSpeck
Summary: Post SS. Link is defeated and trapped in Ghirahim's castle. All of humanity has been extinguished, except for Pipit and three unnamed humans, also imprisoned. All the demon seems to want is to toy with them and use them for his pleasure. But is there more to it than that? Link must save himself and the others before it's too late. Rated M for obvious reasons. Explicit.
1. It Begins

_**Please be advised that this story is ridiculously, egregiously and oftentimes painfully adult. There will be much sheer and utter naughtiness. Keep in mind that what is read cannot be unread. This is purely to have fun, write an intriguing story, and indulge in whatever smexy scenarios have entered my twisted mind involving various characters, because smut is way more fun in the midst of a good story. I am not above using the ideas of others, so please share your ideas. Don't forget, I want you along for the ride. Don't be shy, because I'm not.**_

_**Post-Skyward Sword. Link lost, obviously. What will become of him and the few humans left? Guess we'll find out.**_

**Chapter I**

We were the demon's playthings. That's the only reason we were still alive.

Pipit and I stared at each other from opposite sides of the room. I couldn't believe we had to do this. I wasn't even sure why we had to do this. I was certain he felt the same way. My heart raced madly, and despite my best efforts, I couldn't ignore the sweat creeping down my back.

Pipit's dark blue eyes were piercing and loathsome. I dropped my gaze. Reminding myself that his anger had nothing to do with me didn't help. At least, that's what he told me. He'd insisted numerous times that this wasn't my fault, that I had nothing to do with our new station in life. I looked back at him. His eyes looked as though they hadn't budged. I swallowed hard. Pipit might as well come out and say it: I failed. I failed as the Goddess's hero. I failed Skyloft. I failed myself. Worst of all, I'd failed the people who meant more to me than anything - my fellow knights, my friends. Zelda was dead. All of our instructors, dead. Pipit, like myself and a few others, was still alive. Alive in the sense that we still breathed. What we were and what we are now is like the sun compared to the moon. We functioned, but devoid of light, energy and life. By all rights we should've been pitched into the abyss with the rest of humanity. Because we, being here, were as dead as the rest of them.

The sun still shines in Skyloft, bright, shedding warm golden rays, just like it always has. That I was certain of. But it made no difference. The land had been stripped of life. It is empty and silent. No human will ever see the sun again, or feel those golden rays. The sun might just as well be the moon.

Through our one small lancet I could see the last remaining light of the day. Giving way to dusk, the light glimmered against the shivering green forest. It was slowly deepening to red, but from the depths of the demon lord's castle, I knew I'd never seen anything so radiant. It must've been the darkness that had engulfed me for months. It could've been the gnawing hopelessness of this place. I wished to touch what was just outside, that radiance, and as I looked down I realized that my hand had come up. Between my fingers the red crept, and I instantly felt cold. I slowly drew my hand into a fist and let it drop into my lap. I glanced back at Pipit. Lying on his stomach in his bed, his capless head slightly tilted, his expression brutally deadpan, he hadn't moved. His yellow tunic, under normal circumstances pristine, looked so unkempt now, weathered, and it seemed to goad me.

My breathing hitched, and for a moment I didn't know why. Then I remembered what we were slated for tonight.

Pipit lay there, calm, collected. Did he feel what I felt? I wished he'd say something. Then again, maybe it was best we didn't speak. The last time we'd spoken had been an hour ago, and the conversation had been so awkward as to be gutting, and I'd retreated to my side of the room, staring at my dark corner and doing all I could to convince myself that this wasn't happening. That this wasn't the true reality. That I wasn't actually about to, with Pipit, perform before the demon. Perform: that's what the demon called it.

I looked at Pipit again out of the corner of my eye. His hands sat neatly folded in front of him. Soon his hands would be feeling parts of me that I had practically forgotten about, if I'd ever known about them. I shuddered in disgust, feeling my chest tighten and my face grow warm. He kept staring, and I knew that he knew my thoughts. I finally forced myself to look squarely at him, red cheeks and all. We needed to finish what we'd started, and avoiding it was not going to help. Because this was going to happen no matter what we didn't say.

"Pipit, we need to. . . ." My throat was so dry my voice caved in on itself. I cleared my throat. "Finish planning for this." _This. _It sounded so innocuous.

Pipit still didn't move. He just blinked. Then he pursed his lips and nodded very slowly. He looked away, finally, and a thousand pounds lifted from my shoulders. I shut my eyes. I recalled a time before I'd lost that last battle - incomprehensible, after everything I'd done and all I'd been through - a time before I was burdened with the loss of all these lives, with all of this guilt. When I opened my eyes, it all returned.

That intense stare pressed on me again. I started to feel annoyed, but quickly forced it away. I had no right. We needed to sift through the rest of this. Some details had been worked out, as much as we could work them out, knowing that we knew nothing of what to expect when we were called. We were at the mercy of the demon; of his fancies and fantasies. Anything could happen, because anything could be requested of us.

"Forget the details," Pipit said at last, his voice low and steady. "Whatever he wants, I'll do, you'll receive. All right?" It was less a question than a demand. He was trying to help me, to spare me, to take on the tougher role.

This was so like Pipit. I hadn't known him well before our capture, during my surface adventures, skipping through time to catch up to Zelda and prevent this inevitable catastrophe. Through all of this I'd grown close to Groose of all people, not Pipit. But Groose was gone now.

Ordered by Zelda's father to stay, Pipit had remained in Skyloft, keeping his influence and authority there. Gaepora aimed to keep tensions in check and emotions from running too high. Considering the turmoil churning ceaselessly below the clouds, the handful of violent incidents that arose in Skyloft were negligible. From what Pipit had told me in the hours we'd spent together in this room, he was glad to have been of use during that tumultuous time. But I could tell that he'd longed to take the step that so many others had feared to take, to travel to the surface, and to fight. I was sorry he'd never gotten the chance, considering how efficiently I'd handed the victory over to the enemy. Pipit was a strong person, a good friend, and dead serious about knighthood. I hadn't known him well before but I knew him now. He was a true knight.

I'd defeated the demon, but at the cost of an injured leg. He'd left me more exhausted than I'd ever felt. Soon after, and not surprisingly, the demon's master had scourged me and left me for dead. The only human he'd cared about was Zelda. After he'd gotten what he needed from her, he'd left, but not before releasing Skyloft to the care of the demon lord. He'd made short work of it, a clean sweep. After returning to the surface with the four knights he'd spared, one of whom was Pipit, he'd discovered I was alive, nursed back to consciousness by his men. By that I mean toyed with by bokoblins and inadvertently wrenched back from death. Then I'd been pulled to safety by a female I can only assume is a servant of the demon lord's. A concubine or chambermaid. As I lay there in the very room I'm now in, I asked her why she'd rescued me. She responded by saying that she'd heard about the fight I'd put up and the pain and embarrassment I'd caused Ghirahim. She thought my torture and death would be best left up to him, not a gang of mindless animals. She squeezed my hand, gave me a lustful wink, and a smile full of pointed teeth. My vision faded.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for days. The woman tended my wounds. She brought me water, but little else. She wanted me healthy, but weak. All I wanted was to get out of this room, to escape, and all I got was water, water and more water. I felt as though my brain were afloat inside my skull. I remember a chamber pot, and her, and being humiliated, then nothing more. Except once, when she slipped behind me, brushed my hand aside and. . . . Well, I'm embarrassed to say. It startled me, having her do what she did. I'd never experienced such a thing. There's a lot I can say about it, and how I felt, but I won't say it now.

But I knew something was going to happen, though I had no idea what. All I knew was that I felt a sort of pressure, a discontentment, though I couldn't tell where it was centered. It was an annoying feeling, like an itch, but a good itch, and I wanted it to stop. But it got stronger, and stronger still, until I felt restless.

The feeling was irritating but it felt good. It gradually turned from an itching to a tingling, to a burning, to a fiery feeling, and before I knew it, something surprising happened. Something exploded inside of me and forced its way out. It felt so good.

I throbbed. I felt moist from sweating and was out of breath, and when I opened my eyes, there he was, the demon, standing in front of me, his pale, brawny arms crossed, his white lips curled into the grin I'd seen countless times in my nightmares. And here I was, on the floor, spread out next to a chamber pot with the chambermaid holding something unspeakable and my hands gripping hers. He'd seen the whole thing. _Now _I was humiliated.

I came back to the present. My eyes fluttered as I tried to decide which had mortified me more, the demon walking in on the chambermaid and I, or Pipit having to explain to me what it was that had surprised me. He'd explained it kindly, but I'd felt so stupid and ignorant. It wasn't exactly a topic often discussed among the knights, or anyone in Skyloft, at least not when I was around. As a rule I'd barely spoken to anyone at the academy. Never once had I heard anyone mention this. I didn't know a thing about it, and I suppose, wasn't creative enough to figure it out. But Pipit had been at some point. I'd known where babies came from, of course, but I'd never questioned the dynamics of it.

I looked at Pipit as I thought about what he'd told me. He still hadn't moved. I had spent the last several months of my life as a leader, because my skill and knowledge - and a mysterious blue sword spirit - had placed me in that position. But now my knowledge was inferior. Pipit knew a lot more than I did, and it made him more confident and better able to lead. If I led the performance, who knew how awkward it would look, how long it would take? I couldn't imagine doing those things to someone else. Thinking about having them done to me was hard enough. Now that I knew what _this _felt like, the idea of receiving it from Pipit was dreadful.

Pipit was waiting for an answer. I had to give him one. "All right," was all I could think to say. He remained still, but he seemed pleased. His role would be the harder one. Both roles would be difficult, but his, the performance would depend on. His was the more forceful, the more dominant role, and therefore the more punishing. All I had to do was survive the experience. He had to administer everything, survive it and live with himself afterward. It made me feel stupid for fretting so much over myself. I appreciated what he was doing for me. There were easier, less self-sacrificing paths for him to take.

"Pipit, thank you." It was inadequate. But I had to express some form of gratitude. If it weren't for him, who knew what I'd be facing.

"They're just bodies," Pipit said.

"What?"

"It's simple. They're just bodies. Don't forget that."

I stared at him, trying to make sense of his collectedness.

Pipit went on. "Bodies react to what's done to them. No matter who is doing it, your body will react to it. It's a simple fact. Just shut your eyes. Pretend I'm a girl."

"There are no girls left. None human."

He shrugged. "You don't know that. Besides, what I'm saying is it's okay if you hate it. And it's okay if you enjoy it. It doesn't mean anything. And it doesn't matter that it's me doing it. It's not like it's your choice. Either way, none of it matters. Besides that, I think we better get used to it. And to the idea of doing a lot of different things to each other." He tapped his fingers on the bed. "We can do this and be fine. We can go all the way without crossing the line, do you know what I mean?"

Pipit's dialogue made me question what my fears in this truly were. Was it being humiliated by the demon, possibly in front of a crowd? I'd survived that already, in battle and out. Or was it what Pipit had touched on, that I was afraid of him, of his body, and what he might do to mine, and how I'd react? It was everything, I think - the fact that I'd have to go through this in front of other people, whomever or whatever they happened to be.

Pipit continued. "It's our first time. I'm sure we can make it short and sweet without too much trouble. We just need to make sure you get off quick." I turned red as a rupee, I was sure, and I got a funny feeling in my lower belly. "There are ways. Get yourself most of the way there before we go out there. Fantasize about a girl you used to like. A little alcohol wouldn't hurt, and that's why I've arranged for some to be brought here a little while beforehand. That young chamber girl who brings our supper, I asked her yesterday to provide us with something. Anything. The stronger the better. I just hope she doesn't get caught, or we're all going to get it."

"I've never drank anything."

"All the more reason to do it," Pipit assured. "It won't take much. You'll feel relaxed, warm, and you'll float out of this room as horny as Groose was for Zelda. You'll be gagging for it." Pipit raised an eyebrow. "And think about sex. Start now. Think and think and think about it. Don't stop until you're about to reenact what you did in that chamber lady's hand."

"All _right_," I said shortly. I immediately regretted it. Hearing this was so hard. It was good advice, but that didn't make it any easier. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Pipit said. It was then that I'd realized I hadn't seen him smile since I'd left Skyloft the final time, so long ago. Don't worry about it? How could I not?

* * *

The room seemed to swirl around me. It didn't spin or anything unpleasant like that. I felt as though I were floating. I felt as though I were in the room, but not. In my body, but outside of it, as if I were observing what was happening to me more from outside of myself than from inside. That makes no sense. . .but that's what it was like.

My entire body, especially my head, buzzed in the nicest way. I felt miles away, maybe back in Skyloft, looking down on myself like a god. Yet I was right here. My fingers and toes tingled. My brain felt garbled and numb. I was giddy. I wanted to be close to someone. Pipit had been right: this stuff made me feel strange.

At first it was the most wretched thing I'd ever tasted, this red liquid. It scorched my nostrils and burned on the way down, but only for the first glass. I drank it fast. It warmed me considerably, and within minutes, I felt woozy. Pipit had drunk his quickly too, but he seemed fine. He poured me another glass. He said to drink them in quick succession. I looked him in the eye as I took another big swallow. He did the same.

I'd finished my second glass faster than my first. Pipit too. "Eating light really helped," I said slowly. I heard my words slur.

"I made sure you ate just enough to keep from getting sick," Pipit said, taking in a generous mouthful. He sounded normal. "You did good. You'll be fine." He was near to the bottom of his second glass, so I rushed to catch up. Within seconds he was pouring me a third.

"What is this stuff?" I asked.

"Some sort of red wine," Pipit said, filling my glass to the top.

I lifted it up to eye level. "Wow. . . . It's pretty. But it sure tastes bad."

"Give it a minute. You won't taste it anymore."

"That's because my tongue is going to. . .go numb." I hiccuped and spilled the slightest amount of wine on the floor. I started giggling. Pipit gave me a strange look. But then he started giggling too. Finally I'd seen Pipit smile, and all at once our cares were melting away. We laughed for a few moments, then slapped our hands over our mouths. We'd be fools to get ourselves caught now.

"Drink up," Pipit said.

So we drank up until the bottle was empty. In all I believe I had four glasses, maybe a bit more, though I couldn't be sure. Pipit had the rest. Across the room he looked quite somber, and was very quiet. He stared into space. He looked odd, but I knew I looked the same way. I felt so good.

"Link?" Pipit sounded breathy and groggy. He rocked a little, and his eyelids drooped. He didn't look at me. "How do you feel?"

It took me a minute to find the word. My head felt swimmy. "Nice."

"Are you thinking - what I told you to?"

"I don'know if I'm thinking much've anything." My words all slurred into one and I didn't care.

"I hope we don't get beat for this," Pipit said slowly. "If we do, I'm sorry. I'll take the blame. It was my idea."

"No," I said, trying to shake my head. "If that happens, we take it together."

"Doesn't have to be that way." Pipit's voice faded to a whisper and his eyes closed.

"I want it to. You're a good friend. Unlike me."

He chuckled. "Sure. So how are you feeling now? About doing this?"

I looked at my fingers. I tried to count them but they kept multiplying. "Don't know."

"Do you mind it so much anymore?"

"Why, don't you?"

Pipit grinned. "Not so much."

As drunk as I was, Pipit's words weren't lost on me. "No?"

"No. How about you?"

I shrugged. "I guess I don't mind as much."

"See? I told you this was all you needed." He sounded pleased. "We'll be fine."

Knowing how Pipit felt aroused me a little. "Pipit, have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Karane."

I blinked several times. "I thought you didn't like her."

"Well, I didn't. She caught me outside once. It was late, and she talked to me for a long time. About something. I Don't remember. The moon had caught in her hair. I mean the light from the moon. I saw it in her eyes, and she was so pretty. So I kissed her."

"Because of the moon?" It made perfect sense to me.

"Because of the moon." I guess it made sense to him too.

Pipit had laid down. One foot was on the bed and his knee was rocking back and forth. His eyes stared, half-closed. His hand rested on his stomach, rubbing in an absent sort of way. I watched his movements. I pictured him and Karane kissing in the moonlight. I started feeling curious, and if I'm completely honest, more aroused. This was wrong, but intriguing.

Pipit was nice looking, tall with a powerful build. I suddenly wanted things from him that I'd never wanted from anyone. I felt a bulge in my pants. I wanted a lot of things but mostly I wanted from him what the chambermaid had done, because all that wine had awakened my desire. I hoped Pipit was feeling the same way. "Pipit?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready." I knew I was.

At this he turned his head and looked at me. I couldn't tell if his expression was one of disbelief, desire, or confusion. Or nausea. He looked me over, slowly. "Well, let's hope it's soon then."


	2. The Room

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content. **

**Chapter II**

I'm not sure how long we waited, but it was much too long for me. I was more than ready, primed by my thoughts and spurred on by the camaraderie I'd formed with Pipit. Not to mention the wine. I kept stealing glances at Pipit, looking below his waist for a bulge, and hoping he didn't notice mine. Walking had been so uncomfortable. I tried to will it away, but my body had a mind of its own.

An attendant had retrieved the two of us from our room. Pipit had been lying down, in his own world. I'd been watching his chest rise and fall. Perhaps it was the loneliness that had been eating away at me for so long, but I wanted him, whatever way I could get him.

Now he stood next to me, pin straight and looking impregnable. I tried to mimic him, but the bulge prevented me.

In this room of maroon and gold, the demon lord stood before us, towering and terrifying. To my amazement, he was alone. There was no crowd gathered.

The demon lord looked the same as I'd remembered him: the same white hair, same diamond under his eye, dark eyes like bottomless pits, bright red wrap hanging from his shoulders like small streams of blood, the same form-hugging jumpsuit covering what he proudly deemed perfection. He looked me up and down, his smile widening as he did. "What were you silly sky children doing in that room?" Although he seemed more low-key than usual, his deep, booming voice chilled my bones. "Dare I ask?"

I didn't utter a sound. My ears rang. I knew I looked out of sorts, loosened by all the wine.

Ghirahim sneered and chuckled. "This is going to be more fun than I thought."

Moving only my eyes, I looked to Pipit. He stared directly ahead, past the demon. He had a look of panic on his face. All at once I felt guilty. Pipit must've been having second thoughts.

The demon crossed his arms, bent forward and bore into our eyes. My gaze was pulled to his. He smiled, bit his lip and laughed. "I'll be honest with you, sky child," he said, looking straight at me. "When I'd heard you'd survived the thrashing from my master I was sorely disappointed. But then the most brilliant of ideas came to me. _This_." He spread out his long arms. His pale fingers fanned excitedly.

_This? _ I thought.

Ghirahim inched closer. His nose wrinkled. "Are you drunk, sky child?"

I turned my eyes away.

"That would explain your red eyes. And that." The demon pointed to my groin. I blushed. "You know, sky, child, all along I've had it in mind to bludgeon you, but you kept slipping through my grasp. Oh, to make you go deaf from the sound of your own screams." He gave me a saccharine smile. "Since discovering that you yet again had evaded death, all I've wanted was to make you suffer. To make you beg for death." He glanced at Pipit. "To humiliate you so severely that you would beg for me to drain the life out of you rather than force you to endure _this _ever again. That is all I wanted. But -" He looked at my groin. "It appears you may have changed my mind."

He took four large steps back from Pipit and I. "I must admit, sky child, I am a wee bit of a voyeur. And the playful little demon inside of me is quite curious."

I shut my eyes and wrung my wrists. I could scarcely understand this right now. My mind kept wandering. The one thing I thought I understood was that he wanted this just as much as I did. He didn't before, but he did now. As strange as it was, that excited me more.

"I'll kill you eventually, sky child. Your blood will flow through these very halls. But as for now, entertain me. Maybe you'll live to see another day." The demon leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

This was it. We'd been given our cue. I wanted this - needed this - right now. I couldn't bring myself to care about anything else. Whatever the demon said about my death, I didn't care.

And if we performed well, maybe he would spare us.

I turned my head cautiously. "Pipit?" I whispered.

"By the gods, he speaks!" Ghirahim joyfully announced. "I do believe that's the first word I've heard out of your mouth, hero."

I ignored him. "Pipit?"

I heard a shaky breath rattle from his mouth. "Yeah?"

"I want to do this."

He looked at me with incredulity. "You do?"

"Yes. I'm not nervous. You don't be, either."

"I'm trying not to be."

"Your friend needs a bit of help," Ghirahim said quietly, twisting his finger in his drape. "What do you think you should do about it?"

I turned to Pipit.

"Go on," the demon said. "Go on. Wake him up."

I knew what he meant. "Pipit, face me," I said softly. He did. I looked up into his eyes. He was nervous but drunk, like me. I could've soothed him, reminded him how his words had made me feel so much better, how he'd talked so bravely in our room; but instead I slid a hand into the small of his back and pulled him to me. When his pelvis hit mine, he gasped. I looked dead into his eyes and bounced him against me. He gaped, his jaw hanging, his eyes wide. I was rock hard, and if he didn't know it before, he did now.

I held him tightly, pressing, and gave a little thrust. I chewed my tongue. Pipit wasn't hard but I could feel him through his uniform.

This wine had me in its grip, and I had Pipit in mine.

"Go on," the demon coaxed.

Under Pipit's tunic, I started unbuttoning his pants. He looked startled. I didn't want him to panic, so I shushed him like a child. I felt silly, and perhaps he did too, but it worked. He watched quietly as I undid his buttons one by one.

I stood up straight again, trying not to sway, maintaining his gaze. I slid my hand into the opening of his pants. I quickly found his, as I had learned in school as a boy, male organ. More colloquially, as Pipit had told me in our room earlier, his dick. Or cock. Both sounded odd to me, but it sounded better than _penis _which I always thought was an ugly word.

Whatever I called it in my head, it felt strange in my hand. It was odd feeling another male, especially this part of him. At first I simply placed my hand over his shorts, fingers down, feeling the bulge. It was warm, and growing harder against my touch. With my fingertips I dipped further down and felt the softness of his balls. Soft, and oh so vulnerable. That gained me a reaction. Soon his dick was quite hard against my palm, pointing straight up.

Pipit sounded a little short of breath. "Are you okay?" I whispered. He nodded tentatively. My own member (another odd name, indeed) was uncomfortably hard. It wanted attention now, but not yet. Now was Pipit's time.

"Is it okay if I get these shorts out of the way?" I asked, rubbing his balls rhythmically. He seemed to enjoy this because he started to moan a little. He nodded. I detected a small amount of eagerness in his eyes. It galvanized me.

I wanted to see him out in the open. I stuck my thumbs inside his pants and shorts at the hips, and pulled down. With a shake he gasped. His pants bunched around the tops of his boots, resting below his knees. The tunic covered his groin but the erection was obvious, and hugely so. The bottom of the tunic stood up and out, aimed directly at me like a weapon. My heart thumped in my ears. I lifted the heavy yellow fabric back to reveal his member. It was thick and intense, velvety smooth save for a protruding vein on the underside. It was a purplish-red, the silky head free of the foreskin and fully exposed. The scrotum (perhaps it was the wine but this word tickled me) hung down, unapologetically revealed, its only covering a delicate dusting of dark hair.

This was Pipit. His manhood on display for me. I had to admit, he was glorious. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. With this, I had the power to make anything happen.

What to do now? I exchanged looks with him, shrugging a little.

"Stroke it," Pipit said gently. For a moment I questioned him. His demeanor had certainly changed. But his face told it all. Thanks to the wine, he was as turned on as me, and he wanted this. At least enough of him did.

With palm facing up I wrapped a hand around his cock. It was searing hot. His body jolted. I looked him in the face and stroked him slowly, once, twice, three times, four times. Pipit held his breath, which I didn't want him to do. I wanted to hear him. I stroked him faster, which quickly resulted in his panting, softly. We both looked down, mesmerized by the sight of him and I. Pipit spread his feet further apart.

"How's it feel, sky child in yellow?" came Ghirahim's voice. I'd forgotten about him.

Pipit closed his eyes. "Feels good, sir." He groaned a little.

I wanted more. My free hand reached down and cupped his balls, rolling them between my fingers and thumb as my other hand stroked his dick. Pipit tensed, his face pained. "Link," he rasped, "if you keep doing that I'm going to lose it."

I was confused. Isn't that what he wanted? "What's wrong with that?"

Pipit made a quick gesture toward the demon lord.

"Pipit, that's what we're here for. He wants to see you lose it, you know that. We have no choice." I resumed my two-handed massage. Pipit panted quietly for a short time.

"Yes, we do," Pipit breathed. "I don't have to if I don't really want to."

_If_ _you want both of us to die_. "Don't think about him," I whispered soothingly. "He's not here. It's just us here. Just us." I stroked him firmly from base to smooth head, feeling moisture blossoming from the tip. It served to lubricate my hand. "Just us." I gently twisted one of his balls, pulling ever so slightly. "Say it, okay?"

Pipit moaned, making my heart jump. "Just us."

"How does it really feel?" I asked, admiring his cock. Goddess, he looked so good. And I looked so good stroking him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his head a bit. "Like my cock is a canon, and the fuse is lit, and it's burning fast."

I wanted to feel the same way. I stroked him a little faster. My moist hand slurped against his taut skin. His whole body rocked forward and back, forward and back, as I pulled him. I loved this control. This had rapidly turned into something better than what I'd imagined. "What do you want me to do?"

"Exactly that," Pipit whispered. "But press a finger in that spot behind my balls." He spread his thighs to give me access. "It's so sensitive there."

I did as he asked, sneaking a finger into the warm, flat, slightly sweaty area behind his balls. His eyes immediately burst open. My excitement mounted. I curled my finger, sinking it into his skin. He grabbed my shoulders for support. "I'm. . . ." he started. "I'm gonna. . . ." His head lolled back, his eyes rolling and mouth gaping. He thrust into my hands.

I was so excited I moaned along with him. Jostled by his movements, I struggled to keep rhythm, so I kept my hands still and let him stimulate himself. I reached one hand behind him and wrapped it around his butt. It twitched over and over again against my palm. The musculature felt defined and strong. I held onto one cheek, dipping my fingers into the crack. I trailed my fingers down his thigh, squeezed, and rubbed my way back up.

He clutched the green fabric on my shoulders. "Link, oh!" I held my breath. His back arched, his cheek clenched in my hand and he almost fell over. I held tightly to him. "Ah!" he cried, high and uncontrolled. In crazed desperation I gaped at the head of his cock. Then hot semen exploded against my chest, hitting me with surprising force. I marveled at what was occurring right in front of me, and on me. I could feel the pulsations as they forced warm spurts onto my tunic. Each time Pipit cried out again.

I'd never heard anything so exciting and erotic as someone coming to orgasm, or simply coming (as Pipit had called it), and the fact that it was Pipit, whom I looked up to, made it completely surreal. I had made this happen. He'd even moaned my name.

Pipit slowly stopped moving. His breathing was ragged and sweat dripped down his face. We both released our grips on one another.

Pipit retrieved his shorts and pants, pulling them up and covering his already diminishing erection. He still seemed out of breath and his nose was running a little. "Pipit, you okay?" I asked.

He sniffed, cleared his throat and fastened the last button. "Fine," he said, straightening his tunic. He seemed a little embarrassed. I supposed I would be too.

"You sure? Was that all right?"

He scoffed. "I never felt anything like it." He wiped his brow.

"Well, you -" I stopped and turned around, fighting the residual dizziness.

The demon stood, silent and motionless. There was no telling what the bloodthirsty villain was thinking. But he was quiet, which must have meant something. Like maybe he wasn't going to kill us yet. Pipit and I exchanged glances.

"Go on, little sky children," the demon cooed. "Don't stop on my account. Let's see you top that, yellow one."


	3. Tension

**This chapter proves why it pays off to review. Have an idea? I might just totally run with it. Again, this is EXPLICIT. Don't read if you have a weak constitution. For the rest of you, enjoy the humorous naughtiness.**

**Chapter III**

A challenge. Looking at Pipit, I could tell he had accepted, if only to divvy up the embarrassment. Or maybe he was more angry with me for my failures than he was letting on. Well, if Pipit wanted to punish me for doing a good job, then he'd better do a better job than me.

That's when Pipit grasped my hair, pulled me to him and kissed me. My head fell back. I wondered if this is what he did to Karane. He buried himself in my mouth, his head twisting like the corkscrew he'd used to open the wine bottle, his tongue drilling into me. My head still buzzed, but this made it feel even better. My groan was stuffed back into my mouth. I submitted to him, feeling as though he were eating the inside of my mouth. I was perfectly fine with that. He sucked my tongue and nibbled it, my jaws hanging loose and open. With my tongue between his teeth he grabbed me between the legs, making me gasp. It hurt a little.

"Fall back, yellow," Ghirahim said, giggling. "I'm not sure he can handle such an onslaught. I'd hate for the show to end so soon, in his pants."

Pipit let go of my tongue. I took a breath.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, sky children, I am a dirty-minded individual. You are here for a reason. When he squirts, I want to see it."

Thank Hylia I was still buzzed.

Ghirahim was right about me squirting in my pants, but not about the type of squirting, because all the wine I'd drunk earlier had just hit me like a giant fist.

"You will, sir," Pipit said firmly.

I'd been so into what was happening, so focused on the pressure in my groin, I hadn't noticed the pressure in my bladder. I suddenly felt it might burst. I was angry at myself for not taking care of this earlier. Pipit had in our room, and I'd stared at him as he did, aware enough to ogle but not to take care of my own needs.

I looked around for a chamber pot, but of course there was none. I wondered if Ghirahim would let me leave the room for a moment.

Pipit approached me again, ready to grab me.

"Pipit," I said, "I need to go. Bad."

That stopped him. "You what? Now?"

"Yes, now. I drank a lot."

He shook his head. "You'll have to leave."

"I know. . . . What should we do?"

"Ask him," Pipit murmured. He turned on his heel. "Sir, he needs to take a quick break."

Ghirahim snickered. "Go in your pants, hero." I froze. "I'm kidding, sky child. Even demon lords like to employ a little humor. The only bodily fluids I will allow on my floor are jizz and blood. Go in the hallway and flag down an attendant. Ask for a chamber pot, but bring it to me."

I did as he said. A woman in a sleek robe looked strangely at the creamy stain on my tunic as she placed the porcelain pot in my hands. I shuffled back into the room. She closed the door behind me.

"Bring it here," Ghirahim said.

I did. I feared what he would have me do. Hopefully it wouldn't involve Pipit.

"Place it on the floor in front of me. Four feet back. Right there."

I bent down to position the pot. It clinked and scraped on the stone floor, echoing around the room. I took a few seconds to look around and noticed things on the walls I hadn't before. Handcuffs on long chains. Other chains hung from the ceiling. There were some pieces of furniture scattered around as well. The room wasn't as empty as I'd thought.

I stood up and met eyes with Ghirahim. "Take everything off," he said, straight-faced.

I looked down, hesitant. I was still a bit dizzy.

"Take it off." The demon sounded impatient.

I slowly started to undo the leather belt around my tunic, feeling distant. Thank the Goddess for wine, because there was no other conceivable way for me to stand before an enemy and undress. I pulled the green tunic over my head and dropped it in a heap. I then removed my undershirt, bearing my chest. I removed my boots and began working on my pants. I turned to see Pipit standing in the middle of the room, watching. I considered what he might be thinking. Maybe he was checking me out, but I doubted it. Perhaps he felt used up and useless. Part of me hoped he did.

I dropped my pants, stepped out of them and kicked them into my miniature mountain of clothes. I stood there, bare feet, bare everything. I looked down, noticing I was no longer hard. Not surprising - I needed to pee worse than I needed to get off.

The chamber pot sat in front of me invitingly. My bladder seemed to know it was there. My entire lower body started to tingle. First I'd relieve myself of this pain, then I'd indulge in whatever the demon lord wanted Pipit to do to me, whether Pipit wanted to do it or not. Seemed like a good plan.

The demon lord looked at my naked body for a while, chuckling to himself. "Come over, sky child," he said, looking comfortable against the wall. "Stand right there."

I moved to where his eyes led me, within inches of the chamber pot. I looked at the inside, so white and clean. It called to me to use it. Without thinking about the demon, I took hold of myself and aimed.

"Hold on, hero!" Ghirahim scolded, laughing.

I grunted in exertion. It wasn't easy putting my body in reverse. Having loosened in preparation to let go, I almost couldn't hold myself back. I winced, knowing I looked ridiculous. Somehow I managed not to pee. Breathing heavily, I looked at the demon lord.

"Come here, yellow," Ghirahim called. Pipit came to attention and jogged over to me. "Show him how it's done, yellow."

Pipit glanced uneasily at me. Then at the demon lord. Then back at me. I sighed. Pipit sighed. We both knew what this was about. Discomfort. Humiliation. Pushing us to our limits. Pipit unbuttoned his pants, assumed the same feet apart, cock-in-hand position as me (except he was fully clothed), and went for it. The sight and sound of it was like a jab to the gut. I crossed my legs and backed away.

"Stay," Ghirahim ordered, and I returned, grasping myself tightly. Longingly, I watched Pipit. Hadn't he taken care of this already? He was doing this just to spite me.

Well, Pipit had drunk a lot too. More than me, actually. Nonetheless, I knew I had to go at least twice as bad as him. I grew angry.

Finally Pipit finished, let the final drops drip into the pot, and pulled his more than satisfied organ back into its home.

I watched the demon lord anxiously, itching to take my turn.

"Hope you don't mind waiting," he told me.

I exhaled, incredulous. "Wh-What?"

* * *

My buzz had been completely killed. My toes curled against the cold floor. My legs and arms were so strained they didn't feel like normal limbs anymore. My cock was sore from being squeezed. I was sweating. The chamber pot sat there, begging me to use it. My bladder ached. How long had I been waiting?

Every once in a while the demon chuckled. I was furious. This was exactly what the chambermaid did to me, but worse. At least she hadn't teased me to this unbearable point. And she let me choose when to go. Did these people have an obsession with this? Furthermore, who were these people?

I just wanted to do it, with or without permission. Better yet, I wanted to aim straight at the demon lord and let it all go. But I knew he'd kill me. I considered it.

"Drip, drop, drip, drop," sang the demon lord. "Pitter-pat of rain, dripping into puddles, creeks, streams, flowing rivers, gushing waterfalls. Sssssssshhhhhhhhhh!"

My face was nearly purple with rage. I'd stopped holding back my glare for at least an hour. I swore I saw Pipit smile.

I had to ask, "What happens if I do?"

"You don't want to know, sky child." And I knew he was going to kill me, or Pipit, or both.

So I went on waiting. For minutes, a half hour, another hour. I was dancing now. Pipit couldn't look at me anymore. The demon had begun pacing around the room, smirking. At one point he left and returned with a full crystal pitcher of water. With the most evil grin he held it before me, sloshed the liquid around several times, and poured it into the pot, slowly. He poured a little, then stopped. I wanted to cry. He poured some more, the stream tinkling. I looked up at the ceiling in agony. My bladder was so full I couldn't dance anymore.

He tortured me like this for several minutes. Then, to my horror, he placed the pitcher to my lips and said, "Drink." With a whimper, I did, because I had to. The cold water cooled my throat and my stomach, and dripped down my chin and torso, running over my hands before falling to the floor. I would have groaned in despair if I hadn't been swallowing water.

"Turn to your friend," he told me. Painfully, I turned. "Get on your knees, yellow." Still swallowing, I eyed Pipit. He looked absolutely horrified. He ever so slowly sank to the floor. "Put it in your mouth."

I heard the air come out of Pipit. With wide eyes I shook my head, water dribbling down my face and body. "No," I bubbled. I was angry, but not that angry. I wrapped my hand around the tip, trying to protect him.

"Yes," the demon said cheerfully, his white lips parting as he relished my anguish.

"I can't," Pipit whispered.

"Oh, you most certainly can," Ghirahim said. "Hands off, hero. Let him have it."

Hylia, it all hurt so bad, I almost couldn't bear it. Even worse, the idea of losing control inside of Pipit's mouth. . . . No, I couldn't let it happen. I'd rather die. It was funny how this new horror overshadowed the overarching atrocity of putting my dick in a friend's mouth. I couldn't bring myself to uncover the tip.

"If you do, I'll kill you, myself," Pipit said. "You won't have to wait for him."

"You have my permission if he does," Ghirahim laughed. "But you know, hero," he said, still pouring water into my mouth, "if you feel like pleading, I may let you off the hook."

The pitcher left my lips. "Please," I said. Who was I trying to kid? Who knew what would happen once I felt Pipit's mouth? Undoubtedly it would be hot and moist, and would probably shock me because I'd never felt such a thing, and none of these were conducive to maintaining control. As it was I felt the dam could break any second.

"Yes, please," Pipit chimed in. "I'll do whatever you ask, but after. Please."

Ghirahim laughed a good, deep belly laugh. I squeezed myself tighter. "Hero, I'll give you permission if you call me Lord. Lord Ghirahim. Humbly, like the nothing you are. Like the pathetic knave who lost so terribly to my master. Who never had a prayer. Pitiful."

"Please, Lord Ghirahim," I said. What good was my dignity if my bladder exploded like a bomb? "Please."

"I like the sound of that," Ghirahim said smoothly. "Say it again."

"Lord Ghirahim."

"Mmm. Again. But say, 'Lord Ghirahim, I am your willing slave forever'." He chuckled.

"Lord Ghirahim, I am your willing slave forever." It didn't matter. It wasn't true.

"Would you like another drink, slave?" Ghirahim asked.

"No, Lord," I said, trying not to notice the permanent cramp in my bladder.

"Yellow, pour the rest of this into the pot." The demon handed Pipit the pitcher. "Slowly."

Agony. Pure agony. I panted, gritted my teeth, clenched my butt, groaned, cried silently, and said words in my head I'd never say out loud, but nothing eased the pain. And all I could see was Ghirahim's amused face. I couldn't take this anymore. I was at the point where I truly would rather die than hold it in any longer.

Ghirahim backed against the wall, leaned on it, played with one of the cuffs for a time, then crossed his arms and shrugged. "Well, sky child, come on over. Don't do anything yet. In a moment."

I limped in a tight circle and aimed for the chamber pot. I shut my eyes and held my breath. If I let it out, something else might let out too.

"Next time, when this golden opportunity arises, I know what I'd like to do. What game I'd like to play. It's going to be fabulous."

Next time. That implied we would live to see another day.

"As for now, just let it go before you destroy your own innards. How stupid that would be of you. I want you unspoiled. So go on, do what you need to do." He waved his hand dismissively, uncaring.

Yes. I relaxed to let the stream go, and I gasped with relief, until I realized that nothing was happening. My bladder clenched, rebelling against the idea of letting go and I crumpled over. I'd refused my body release for so long it didn't want to do it.

So I imagined a rainstorm over a lake, a total deluge. My cock filled with heat, and the urgency returned. I found it amazing how badly I needed this, yet how slow my body was to let it happen.

But the floodgates slowly lifted. The pressure built like when the chambermaid had stroked me, but much faster. I felt I might explode, and when I did, the stream gushed into the chamber pot, and I made the same sound Pipit had, a sound like a birth cry, and I didn't try and hold it back. My knees bent with pleasure. My eyes were closed, my mouth was wide, I was buck naked, the demon lord was watching me from the front and Pipit was watching me from the back, but I didn't care, because I heard angels singing then.

I'd never experienced such a heavenly release. Tears fell from my eyes, it felt so good. I felt like I could do this forever. I was breathless.

And it kept coming. The pressure lessened but the pain lingered.

"Wow, sky child," Ghirahim said.

Wow, indeed. What had happened to me tonight? I'd gotten drunk, had groped my friend until he came on my chest, had gotten naked with no reservations, and now I was practically making love to a chamber pot in front of two people.

Even the verbiage in my head didn't sound right. It didn't sound like me.

I suddenly was embarrassed. Horribly, incredibly, unbelievably embarrassed that this was me right now. That I'd done and said everything I had tonight. I felt so angry toward myself, toward Pipit, and especially Ghirahim. I wished he was dead. I wished I was dead. No, I wished Zelda was here so I could kill her myself. She was the reason I was here, suffering like this; why I'd embarked on that perilous journey, only to lose everything in the end. I hated her.

Hated Zelda? What was I thinking?

"Are you done yet, hero? I don't have all day for you. I have other business to attend to."

At long last, the stream slowed, then dwindled. Being empty felt heavenly. I shook off the last of it.

"Did you enjoy watching that, yellow?" Ghirahim asked.

Pipit hesitated. "Uh. . . ."

"So much that you just have to suck him off now?"

"I, well, no." Pipit shook his head.

"Well, good. It's more fun if you don't want to do it."

I turned my head to look at Pipit. He seemed ornery.

Ghirahim went on. "Besides, like you said earlier, you have to do whatever I ask. And you will."

Pipit had changed his mind about me. Or had he simply lied earlier? I narrowed my eyes at him. He did the same.

Ghirahim snickered. "I like this tension, sky children. Keep it going for next time. I must attend to more important things now. Less fun, but more important. Go back to your room."

In a moment he was gone. The room was silent. I realized I was still standing there with the chamber pot, naked.

An unsettled feeling fell over me. My enemy had left, yet I still felt an enemy's presence. I looked at Pipit again.

"Get dressed," he said.

Annoyed, I didn't move. What right did he have to order me around? He hadn't even done anything for me, nor did he seem to want to anymore.

In my own time, I pulled on my underthings, then pants, boots, tunic and belt. I went for my green cap before realizing it'd been missing since I'd been brought here. I glanced at the chamber pot. My anger brewed.

When I was finished, Pipit and I left the room. An attendant escorted us down the long hall to our room, where she promptly locked us in. Pipit kicked off his boots, loosened his belt and rolled onto his bed.

Outside, crickets chirped incessantly. Pipit and I said nothing for the rest of the night.


	4. Trust Issues

**Chapter IV**

A noise jolted me from my sleep. I opened one eye. The room was dark. I looked to the small window. The bright moonlight and cold air on my bare chest told me the sun wouldn't be showing itself for at least a couple more hours.

The evening's events slowly came back to me. I cringed. It was too terrible a thing to think about right now.

I wondered how Pipit was faring tonight. Hopefully his dreams had been more peaceful than mine. I looked to his bed. The darkness made it hard to see, but it almost looked like his bed was empty.

Odd. Our door was locked from the outside, so going for a night stroll wasn't possible. I assumed he couldn't sleep and had moved to the floor to do push-ups. So I checked, but he wasn't there.

I sat up, alarmed. They'd taken him! They'd done something with my only companion!

As I went to jump out of bed something knocked me back. I hit the bed with a bounce as a half-nude body landed on top of me.

It was Pipit, clad only shorts. I saw his eyes in the dark. As I opened my mouth to speak his hands wrapped around my throat and squeezed. He pushed me down. Suddenly choking, I grabbed his wrists and crushed them. His grip loosened just enough for me to take a panicked gasp of air, but his hands quickly returned. Heavier than me and straddling my stomach, he was too cumbersome for me to buck off.

We continued to struggle. I was confused and terrified and desperate.

"Pipit. . . !" I managed to eke out. "Stop!" He clamped down on my throat again. It hurt so much I started seeing stars. His neck was too far away for me to grab. I stared at him wide-eyed, feeling my energy draining away, wrung right out of my head.

Panic almost consumed me, but years of training superseded my fear, and I remembered: never let panic overtake you. Stay calm and keep thinking, no matter what, and you'll always have a chance.

My hands, practically autonomous now, didn't want to let go of Pipit's wrists, but I pried them off. Before he could stop me I reached down and took hold of his groin, crushing like my life depended on it. Immediately the roles reversed and he was clutching my arms.

I gasped and coughed, my breath wheezing in and out. "Pipit, what are you doing!"

"Let go!" he growled.

"No, tell me!"

He shook his head, distraught. "You need to die."

"What?"

"Or I do. One of us does. So we don't have to endure this anymore."

"You're out of your mind! Knights don't kill each other!"

"We're not knights!" Pipit said, his eyes wild.

I stared. "Of course we are!"

"Not anymore. Not here. There aren't any people left."

"That's not true. There are three others besides us. We just don't know who they are. And even if you were the only human alive, you'd still be a knight."

"No. We become knights so we can serve and protect our own. But there isn't anyone to protect anymore."

"Yes, there is," I said as calmly as I could. "We protect each other. And if we find we're alone, we protect ourselves, right up until the end."

"I _am _trying to protect you. Both of us. If you die, you're free from this. If I die, my body isn't here for Ghirahim to force onto you."

"If one of us dies, the other is as good as dead. He keeps us around for entertainment, so we have to stick together. Since I don't want to die, you can't either. We have to make it through this together."

Pipit tucked his chin to his chest and breathed like he was distraught; but I didn't trust him. Releasing him wasn't an option yet. "Pipit, didn't you say before we got drunk last night that we could go all the way and still not cross the line? I took that to mean that no matter what we do physically, we don't have to let it affect us mentally, which means we'll be okay. Right?"

Pipit's shoulders trembled. I loosened my grip on him.

"I just can't do this anymore," he said.

"We can do anything. We're knights."

"I enjoyed it. Too much." Pipit finally looked me in the face.

"But you said it doesn't matter if you enjoy it, that it's natural and doesn't mean anything."

"I was talking about you, not me. I can't handle this."

I thought for a moment. "Is that why you wanted to be the one to give, not receive? I thought you were trying to help me?"

Pipit sighed. "I was trying to help both of us."

"Not by strangling me, you're not."

"I'm sorry. I'm not myself."

"I know," I said.

"I was trying to help you. And I was trying to help myself. I wanted control. I thought I could make it all right somehow. I was hoping we'd have more control over what happened in that room, but as soon as we were standing before Ghirahim, I knew I was a fool to hope for that. Then I froze, like a coward. And worst of all I _liked _what happened." His voice shook and he looked away. "I'm sorry, but I hate you so much for that."

A flood of compassion filled me. "Pipit, I understand. I've been angry with you too, and I don't even understand why."

"Maybe Ghirahim wants us to kill each other. To rip each other apart in the night so he doesn't have to take the time to do it himself."

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. He's enjoying this. He wants to take revenge and see me suffer. He values us, if only as pawns in his game."

"You think he'd be disappointed if he didn't have us anymore?"

"So long as we're worth something to him."

Pipit grinned a little. "Well, let's make sure we don't let him down."

"We're a team. We have to work together. Our lives depend on it."

"Especially if we really are one of the only humans left."

I nodded. "Let's not strangle each other, no matter how upset we are." It sounded like a joke but I was serious.

"Agreed," Pipit said.

I felt a deep connection forging between Pipit and I. We needed each other, no matter how we felt about our situation. No matter how we felt about one another.

Looking at Pipit, I wasn't sure how I, or he, felt. I couldn't deny that the tension was still thick. There was no avoiding it. This was a horrible spot for anyone to be in. Everyone we'd known and everything we'd worked for was gone, and we were trapped with no way out. None that I knew of. We had some very big challenges ahead of us. We were all alone in the world, unarmed, and surrounded by enemies. But we had each other.

And we. . .we. . .were kissing. I don't know how it started but it had. It felt like a dream. Maybe it was. Or maybe we were so destitute and so desperate we figured that indulging in what we hated would help us somehow. Like slicing our arms just to feel pain and to watch ourselves bleed.

I'd thought about kissing Zelda before. Not that I ever told her. I knew it would never happen. She was much too pretty for me. Her crystal blue eyes, golden hair blowing in the breeze. I felt it tickling my face. When we were riding, just her and I on my loftwing, that day when the sky was dark and -

"Mm!" Pipit's hand surprised me. Still straddling me he'd lifted himself up, reached down between his legs and found my groin. With nothing but thin shorts on, I felt like Pipit's hand was fondling my bare flesh.

Our tongues twisted together. He kissed me fervently, and I him. While we talked I'd let go of him, so I ran both hands down his chest and cupped his crotch. He jumped, but kept kissing me. He pushed my hands away.

I eyed him questioningly. Suddenly I was angry, especially at his hand, which had found its way inside one of the legs of my shorts. I wanted him off me, but then he started rubbing my balls. It felt so good I didn't stop him. I could see why he liked it so much.

We went on kissing, and his fingers rubbed. I felt a sharp pain in the tip of my cock and realized I was very hard, and also constricted by my own shorts. I hated Pipit for doing this to me, but I wanted him to so badly. I wanted him to do to me what he should've done earlier.

Our lips separated with a squelch. I gasped, watching him take hold of my shorts and pull them down over my knees, then my feet. Flat on my back, I saw my erection clearly, standing tall and proud, almost straight up, but at a slight angle. Pipit had put both hands to work on my balls. His fingers were so soft and gentle, so careful, and they tickled. I watched him as he worked and I began to daze, feeling pleasant chills run down my spine.

I lay perfectly still. My breathing had grown heavy. Pipit's hands were hot. I felt tight in my chest, and my cock was tingling. I hated Pipit just like I'd hated the chambermaid, and I wanted him to make me explode just like she did.

Pipit placed his warm palms on the insides of each of my thighs and spread them open. The strength of his arms hurt me as they stretched my muscles. I winced, both at the pain and the feeling of being so exposed. Everything I had to offer, externally and internally, were out in the open and at Pipit's disposal.

He kissed the inside of my thigh, right where leg and scrotum meet. A noise escaped my mouth. I was sure I couldn't stretch any further, but he managed to spread me just a little more. He licked me in the same spot, then nibbled, and I couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Pipit, stop," I panted. "I don't want you to do this."

But he kept on sucking that spot. My thighs trembled. Then he switched sides, doing the same on the left. I found that side to be more sensitive than the other. I gritted my teeth. It felt amazing.

He pulled his face away and seemed to study me. I watched his eyes. He looked at the tip of my cock, trailed down the length of my erection, eyed my balls, then went lower. I knew what he was looking at, and I got nervous.

He just stared at it. And stared at it and stared at it. My stomach knotted up. Surely Pipit wouldn't want to do _that_.

"Pipit," I began, but he'd lowered his face and suddenly I felt his mouth on my. . .opening. Part of me felt so revolted. His tongue played around it, drawing a wet circle, then dipped in and out. I was glad he couldn't see my face because I must've looked crazy.

It felt more strange than anything. His mouth was even hotter than his hands. I'd never had this part of my body tended to before. It got stranger when he closed his lips around it and sucked. The sensation made my whole body tense and curl.

I was so perplexed. Was Pipit trying to earn my trust this way? If so, I feared it may be working, but I still didn't trust him fully. Maybe he was doing the opposite, asserting his dominance over me. He had forced himself on me.

But it felt so. . . . I don't know. His breath tickled beneath my balls. I waited for his hand to come up to start jerking me off. He owed me this. I'd done the same for him, and I felt cheated from earlier. Maybe he'd take me in his mouth. Just the thought of it almost made me come on myself and I grunted, willing the tingle away, embarrassed and hoping he hadn't noticed. I'd just let him think it was all his doing.

Pipit's tongue slid inside me. My face and mouth twisted at the ceiling. I was so hard and so ready to go, and so frustrated.

Pipit grabbed the insides of my thighs and rubbed hard as he ate my hole. It was starting to feel better. Stretched to the max and with pelvis curled up, I had a perfect view of Pipit eating me. I imagined Zelda appearing out of the shadows and joining us, her pink rosebud mouth closing around my member. I liked this image so much I moaned in yearning. I deserved this from Zelda. It was the least she could do for me, for all I'd done for her. _Zelda, _I thought.

Pipit slid his tongue out and brought his mouth right to the head of my dick. This was it. Any moment I'd feel a mouth, his mouth, sucking me for the first time. The anticipation was almost too much. My heart thudded. I shut my eyes, thinking about Pipit's naked body. I wanted him to ravish me, to surprise me and turn me over and spank me and jerk me off at the same time, because I was a failure and deserved to suffer. It seemed fitting and excited me.

_I want. . .I want. . . _"Zelda," I groaned.

And Pipit stopped. I opened my eyes, wondering what happened. Then I realized. "I'm sorry," I said. Sorry? Why was I saying that? What did I have to be sorry about? Whatever I had to be sorry for, it had nothing to do with Pipit. I was sorry for thinking of Zelda in such a selfish way. I was sorry for letting her down.

Without a word, Pipit left me on my bed. Shocked by the sudden loss of stimulation, I said nothing. I watched him climb into his own bed and face the wall.

My fists were full of linen sheets. My legs were spread apart, where Pipit had left them. My cock was still terribly hard. It sort of hurt. I was so horny and angry I wanted to cry, but knights don't cry. Pipit was going to pay. That was for sure. We were a team because we had to be but he was going to pay dearly. He needed to learn that he couldn't treat me like this.

Pipit had no idea just what he was in for.

Likewise, little did I know what I was about to find out concerning the other captive survivors.


	5. Chains

_**Warning: Explicit content.**_

**Chapter V**

Days had passed since we had been summoned by the demon lord. Pipit and I had talked very little. A few grunts and three-or-four-word sentences here and there was all. I did my best to ignore him when he worked out. He always took off his shirt, did push-ups and ran in place, and breathed heavily.

I felt the way I did only because I was lonely and afraid. I was confused. To get under my skin, he put on a show. I was tempted to do the same, but I held back. I had other plans for Pipit. I hadn't decided what those plans were yet, but that didn't matter. It was coming. In the end, I was still the Goddess's chosen one, and I knew about patience and long-suffering.

The morning in our little room came and went. I ate my breakfast of dark bread and gravy, and some sort of meat, while staring at the stones that made up our walls. Birdsong drew me to the lancet and I looked outside for a time. The forest, or what I could see of it, was so lush and green, and the sky so blue. I longed for my loftwing, for him to swoop down and rescue me. If only I could shrink myself for a moment, just long enough to squeeze through this narrow opening. Then I would call my bird. I looked to the clouds. I swore I could hear the caws of loftwings, but they were faint. I couldn't tell if I was hearing my bird, or a stray left behind. Maybe Pipit's was out there. Maybe Zelda's. Who knew? It didn't matter. Access to any loftwing would be more than adequate.

My will to escape was growing daily.

I needed to escape this place, but I had no way of knowing where we were. I couldn't tell where I was in relation to the building or its exits. The forest floor sat just below our room, meaning we were located on the ground floor. Ghirahim must not have been too worried about my escaping, placing me here. Either that or this castle had only a single floor. It was probably the former. That, and the demon lord enjoyed dangling the prospect of escape in my face. So close, yet so far away. I searched among the thick tree trunks nearby. A brown rabbit made an appearance, flipping its fluffy white tail before hopping away. Sweet freedom.

I turned around. Pipit was picking at the rest of his food. Whoever these beings were, they didn't cook half bad. Some of the dishes they fed us reminded me of Skyloft, and a little bit of the Lumpy Pumpkin. But they didn't use pumpkin, or any sort of squash, nearly enough. But the water was clean. It didn't make my stomach hurt like the water on the surface always had.

All of this left me so puzzled. Our room was reasonably comfortable. The beds soft. The food decent, and the water plentiful. A servant visited us several times a day. She almost always brought us something to eat, and would replace our chamber pot. Ghirahim wanted us comfortable, it seemed.

We weren't always visited by the same servant. Three servants would come, two of them older than me, one of them quite young. They never spoke to us. One of the older ones had been the first and only to show me what it was to ejaculate, which I was certain I'd never forget. The younger, the girl who'd sneaked us the bottle of wine, always kept her eyes low. She never looked us in the eye. But I was curious, and studied her whenever she was near. She had light skin and light hair. Her ears were like mine, long. She seemed human, but there was something off about her. The way she moved told me she wasn't what she seemed. I wondered who she was, what she was, and if when she smiled she had those disconcerting pointy teeth.

Maybe she would be my way out of here. I was sure she had vital knowledge.

"Pipit, who were the others who were captured and taken to the surface with you?"

Pipit rolled his eyes. "I told you already. I don't know. I'd been hiding back home, I was ganged up on by bokoblins, they beat me senseless and took me to the surface. Everything was a blur, but I know I saw three other guys pulled out of houses and taken captive."

"If it was all a blur, how do you know they were guys?"

Pipit shrugged. "Girls always scream like banshees."

"Not always."

"Well, I'm sure there were no girls. And who knows if they're here, or if they're still alive?"

"I bet they are. Think positive, Pipit."

"You're dreaming."

"Positive thinking is all we have. What'd they always tell us at the academy? A knight's spirit is unbreakable?"

Pipit gave a small grin and looked away. "Yeah. You're right."

I laid down. Eventually, I heard someone unlock our door, and I perked up. It was the girl. I watched her stack our used plates and silverware and place them outside the room. Then she went for the chamber pot, gliding along the floor more so than walking. I decided to go for it. "Miss, what's your name?" Maybe starting with small talk would be best.

She said nothing.

I couldn't let her leave without something. "Can you help me?"

She stopped, her face still down. Her long hair shielded her face.

"Are there other people here? People like us?"

Pipit sat up and listened. The girl quickly picked up the chamber pot and placed it in the hall. When I was sure she wouldn't be back, she stepped through the door again. She looked at me, finally, and I saw her eyes. They were brilliantly dark, like onyx stones. I waited with baited breath.

"Three others," she said quietly, standing completely still. Her accent was strange.

Pipit leaned forward, looking as intrigued as me. "Who are they?"

"What are their names?" I asked. I got no response. Maybe she didn't know. "Are they boys or girls? Or both?" She gave me a look like she didn't understand. "Males or females?" Still nothing. "Boys like me?" I placed a hand to my chest. "Or girls, like you?" I tried to simulate breasts using my hands, not knowing what else to do.

She was quiet for a moment, but eventually said, "Like me."

I was stunned. I looked at Pipit, who seemed highly intrigued. "What do they look like?" he asked, standing, his voice tense. "Are you sure you don't know their names?"

The girl backed away, clearly troubled. She left the room and locked the door.

Our jaws dropped. "Do you realize what she just said?" I asked. "There really are others here. And if she's right, if she's telling the truth, you were wrong."

"I hope to Hylia I was," Pipit said. "I didn't think what I saw were females, but I was in pretty bad shape at the time."

"This is huge," I said. "If these are girls, then which girls are they?"

Pipit nodded. "Maybe Karane, but when I was hiding I'd lost contact with her, and I figured she was dead. But maybe she was captured. There's a lot of possibilities. How about that brown-haired girl who liked you, what was her name? Or maybe that fat annoying girl. I hope not."

"Let's just be glad there are others alive, Pipit."

_"Girls,"_ he said dreamily.

* * *

I felt sorry for Pipit. I don't know how Ghirahim found out, but he had. Maybe he'd listened at our door, or perhaps he was a mind reader. I wouldn't be surprised by either.

The demon lord knew Pipit's insecurities; how he hated this, yet how a tiny part of him enjoyed it. That dark part that the demon could relate to, that he wanted to play with. To draw out.

I felt similar to Pipit, but I'd gotten lucky. At least for the moment. I hadn't been targeted by Ghirahim. During our first performance, I'd been saved by the wine. So had Pipit. Now we had nothing to lubricate our wills.

I stood several feet back from the wall where Pipit was chained. His arms and legs were fully outstretched, strung by fetters attached to heavy metal links. He couldn't move. He was fully clothed, and so nervous he was sweating.

I felt bad, but not.

Ghirahim stood off to the side like a watchman. He thumbed his chin, looking at us studiously. What did he have in mind today?

"Comfortable, yellow knight?" he asked. Pipit swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. Ghirahim turned his eyes to me. I tensed. "Hero, I'm going to make this simple for you. I leave this up to you. Do what you want with him." Pipit's eyes widened. "Make sure he comes. If he doesn't, I'm going to give you a beating you'll never forget." He giggled. "If he does, I'll give him a beating he'll never forget." With that he offered Pipit to me and stepped back.

I looked at Pipit. He looked like he might cry. Or wet himself. Was it truly this easy? The demon lord had solved my problem. Revenge was in reach, and it was very sweet, ripe and ready to be plucked. Guilt welled in my chest. I knew I'd feel terrible later. But being here, I'd been infected by something. And right now I didn't care enough to not do this.

I looked at Pipit's uniform. It had to go.

_This is the cruelest thing you've ever done,_ my conscious said.

_He deserves it,_ I answered back.

_You're the Goddess's chosen one. Zelda's hero. You can't do things like this._

_You're wrong, _I said back. _No, I haven't done anything like this. But that doesn't mean I can't._

After that, my conscious shut up. I think it understood Pipit deserved to be punished for his violence toward me several nights ago. And especially for teasing me the way he did, and forcing himself on me, and making me feel the way I did then, and the way I do now. This was his fault.

"This is because of what you did," I told Pipit.

Ghirahim smiled.

Pipit turned pale. "You aren't actually going to?"

I nodded. "I am."

"You can't!"

"I can. No one can do what you did and get away with it. This is called justice."

Pipit sputtered, obviously at a loss. "You're not the Link I know!"

"I suppose I'm not. I failed, remember? I've never been a failure. It changes you."

Pipit pleaded with his eyes.

"It's either you, or me," I said. "Right now, I choose you." I approached him. He was hung several inches higher than me, on purpose, I'm sure. His lower body had been strategically placed.

"Don't touch me," he gnarled. I started unbuttoning his pants. "Stop!"

"Make me," I said, pulling his fly open. He looked down, his face reddening.

No wine necessary this time.

"You know, sky child," Ghirahim chimed in, "That silly uniform needs to disappear. I could snap my fingers and make it do just that. As convenient as that would be, I have a better idea." He reached behind his back, and with a flourish, presented me with a small dagger. I marveled at it's sharpness. It gleamed, its blade as silver as could be. "Hack away."

Pipit looked so frightened. I took hold of the gold hilt. I reached through Pipit's legs, found the waist of his pants against his back and pulled down. With my other hand I cut into the material, being sure to cleave Pipit's shorts as well, cutting fully from waist to crotch, then up to the fly, where the pants fell part. The legs draped to the sides, dangling uselessly around his ankles. His shorts fell to the floor. His tunic remained, so I sliced it from collar to skirt, including the belt. The knife cut it like butter. Pipit gasped. Looking him in the eye, I grinned.

The ragged remains of the pants were easy to remove, and when they were gone, Pipit was left fantastically naked. All skin against a cold stone wall, with even colder chains stretching him out, revealing everything he had, exactly as he had me in my bed.

I dropped the knife with a clang. I looked at Pipit's face. He was scared and furious and desperate, and I liked it.

"Now what will you do, sky child?" the demon lord asked. "You have exactly five minutes to make it happen, or else, be prepared for pain."

I had to act quickly. Suddenly Pipit was no longer Pipit, but a body for me to manipulate. What would make him come the fastest?

I already knew what he liked. He made the mistake of revealing his sweet spot to me the first time we'd performed. The way the demon lord had him positioned, elevated with legs apart, I spotted my target with ease: the fleshy area between Pipit's anus and scrotum. Wasting no time I palmed his crotch with both hands, pressing my thumbs to his sweet spot and massaging his lower belly; and tickling his inner thighs for good measure.

At first Pipit kept a straight face. I stared hard at him. But after about twenty seconds his breath started coming in little gasps. His lower lip rolled into his mouth. His eyes became narrower and narrower. His face slowly melted, his eyes closing and lips parting. His cock had stood up as well, reaching for my chin.

His neck and chest began to turn pink. So did his butt cheeks, which I thought was funny. His cock was a much deeper shade. He wiggled, making the only tiny movements he could against the restraints. The chains jingled. I hoped the wall felt like ice against his pink ass.

He was already panting and I hadn't even touched his cock yet. This was going to be far too easy.

"Four minutes, sky child."

I put my mouth up to the head of Pipit's dick.

"Do it and I'll piss in your mouth," he said.

"Do that and I'll crush your balls so hard you'll wish you were being beaten instead."

He looked at me decisively. I lifted a brow. The question was, did he think I was bluffing?

No matter. I took a deep breath, opened my mouth and sank Pipit's cock straight into it.

"Mm - Ah!" Pipit shouted. The demon laughed and did a little hop.

The feel of Pipit in my mouth was so entirely bizarre I didn't know what to think. It was wide and hard and made my jaws ache, but I kept the pressure on it. Pipit's surprised cry turned to heavy breathing and wincing, as though it was so good it hurt. I couldn't even imagine.

"Three minutes."

I focused on the head of Pipit's dick, working around the rim with a tight suction. I imagined eating a fat, juicy mango, all syrupy and sticky. He moaned and bounced on his chains. I dug my thumbs behind his balls.

"Two minutes."

I flicked his urethra with my tongue, getting a little taste of pre-cum. It was salty.

"Hylia," Pipit groaned, hanging his head. "I hate you, Link, I hate you. . . . Goddesses."

"Beautiful," Ghirahim cooed.

Pipit was a ball of nerves, writhing and straining against the wall. I knew he was almost ready to come. Sweat dripped down his belly.

I took his entire length in my mouth, resisting the urge to gag as I felt the salty head touch my throat. I slid up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Slurping and sliding. Sucking and tonguing. I laid off and flicked his hole again, then dove in once more, rubbing his sweet spot.

"Thirty seconds, hero, finish it!"

Pipit trembled, tortured. If there'd been no time limit, I would've held him there, tormenting him with his release. But it was now or never, him or me, and it wasn't going to be me.

I rubbed hard, and sucked even harder, working my neck and mouth and hands like never before. Pipit lifted against his restraints, his leg muscles turning to steel.

"I hate you - Oh!" Pipit called, thrusting.

I jumped off to the side, leaving Pipit between me and Ghirahim. Pipit tossed his head back, shouted and came, thrusting and spilling cum onto the floor, his stomach rippling and gyrating.

He was still coming when the demon lord said, "Just under the wire, sky child. Nice work. Tonight, he is _mine_."


	6. The Bond

**Chapter VI**

I'd been right. I did feel terrible about doing what I did to Pipit. I'd handed him over to Ghirahim. Not only that, but I'd done exactly what he'd done to me in my bed the night that we'd talked. I was slowly remembering that we'd come to a sort of truce, and had agreed to help each other and work as a team; not harm each other. But I'd recanted in the worst way possible.

Being cruel wasn't me. It never has been, and I didn't think it ever would be. I was still confused by it. At the time I harbored a lot of residual anger, that I knew. But enough to betray my comrade like that? I couldn't believe I'd manipulated him, taking advantage of him when he was so helpless. More unbelievable still, I'd performed orally on another male, which was almost too much for me to think about.

I didn't know if Pipit would ever forgive me. Looking at him now, five days after his beating from the demon lord, I was certain he never would. His body looked like a rainbow, with colorful bruises painted all over. His left eye was still puffy. His lip was split but healing. At least he could walk today.

That night, after I'd finished with Pipit, Ghirahim stood silently and watched him as he rode out every last contraction. It must have been a strong orgasm I'd given him, because the pulsations took their time in ending. With every one Pipit's whole body flinched uncontrollably. Over time his cock lowered, softening and relaxing, the head retreating behind the foreskin once again. Sweat trickled down his muscular body. His arms shook. I knew his wrists ached from supporting his weight.

Pipit glared at me, ashamed, but mostly angry. Something in his stare told me he would kill me then if he had the chance. I was glad for his restraints. Then all at once Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the shackles opened, sending Pipit to the floor where he sprawled naked, right next to where he'd spilled his seed. He'd been stretched in such an extreme way for so long that he could barely move.

That was when Ghirahim told me to get out, that he meant to do what he promised, and that I hadn't earned the privilege of watching another pathetic human being beaten. It was something reserved for the highly deserving.

I was confused by that, and by all of this. Why hadn't he killed us yet? Why continue these games? Just to pit us against each other? That seemed pointless. It seemed to me Ghirahim would rather see our blood flow than our fists fly at each other, unless he was doing this purely for sexual fulfillment. But Ghirahim's reactions to the sex games so far had been mostly nonchalant, dotted with excitement only when Pipit or I were suffering the most. Maybe that was all he wanted. Yet I suspected there was more to it than that. But what was it?

After I was sent out, a servant, one of the older women, led me down the dark hall and back to my room. The thought of asking her questions crossed my mind, but feeling so guilty, I kept my mouth shut. The woman closed the heavy door, locked it, and left me alone.

Even through the door I could hear the beating. The sharp cracks of the whip - or some other device - were quite loud, as were Pipit's cries and Ghirahim's laughs. I don't know how many times Pipit got hit. I sat against the wall with my knees to my chest and covered my ears, trying so hard to drown out the sound. It was unbearable. I heard other voices in the hall. It seemed as though Pipit had an audience.

I'd fallen asleep. At some point in the night Pipit was dragged inside the room and left on his bed, naked. He lay quiet and unmoving, red and swollen in places with dark bruises already forming, but not actively bleeding. The demon lord had been careful. Shortly after a servant woman came and dressed him in plain linen pants and shirt, bandaged his gashes, then left us.

For four days I sat in the same spot, barely eating or drinking. I watched the chambermaids tend to Pipit's cuts and welts. I felt so guilty I didn't think I deserved to move, because Pipit couldn't, so I didn't.

Now, Pipit sat on his bed, gazing out the window at the golden twilight. I knew Pipit was too injured to retaliate. That meant I could say whatever I wanted with no consequences. At least for the time being.

"Pipit, I'm sorry," I said. I saw his ears twitch, but the rest of him didn't move. "I wish I got beat instead of you."

At this Pipit turned his head, which clearly hurt him. "I don't know about that. It was awful."

"I know," I said. "I took a terrible beating from Ghirahim, and then his master right after, and I almost died."

"I was angry but I don't blame you now. I shouldn't have attacked you and threatened you. I was only trying to scare you, to relieve some of my frustration over what you did to me in front of Ghirahim, not hurt you or make you so mad. You were right, it was my fault."

I was stunned. "Your fault? I'm not so sure. No matter what, I shouldn't have done what I did. I really am sorry."

Pipit shrugged and winced. "I am too."

"I thought we'd worked out our differences, but I guess I hadn't forgiven you. And I didn't know what to think after we talked, when you kissed me, and. . . ." I blushed.

Pipit looked away. "I don't know why I did that."

"I don't know if I was more angry about you attacking me, or - " It was difficult to say. "Or kissing me, and getting me excited like that, and stopping right after I said Zelda's name."

Pipit looked up angrily and shook his head. "If we were back in Skyloft, away from all of this and we had our lives back, this thing between us wouldn't exist. I hate it."

"I know what you mean. The only person I ever liked like that was Zelda. I never wanted anything like this to happen between me and you. It confuses me, but I think it's because I'm so unhappy and lonely. We both are. And all we have is each other."

"And we've been forced to feel things we wouldn't normally feel," Pipit added.

"Yeah," I said. "It feels good to know you feel the same way. And that you don't hate me for what happened."

"I did. I wanted to get back at you, and I had it all planned out, but I had four days to cool off. I realized that I'm just as much if not more to blame than you are. And I'd like to put it behind us."

I sighed with contentment. "I would love that. And I want you to know that if I could do it again, I wouldn't choose you. I'd take the punishment."

Pipit nodded.

We sat in silence, listening to the crickets sing.

I decided to speak up. "Pipit, what did it feel like to have. . .a mouth on. . .you know."

"Uh," he started, "warm, wet, and your tongue felt rough. Those are the only words I can think of."

"Have you ever had it done before?"

"No."

"Not even Karane?"

Pipit chuckled. "I don't think Karane would have ever done that for anyone."

"Probably not."

"Do you think Zelda would have?"

I turned red. "Oh, well, I don't know. Maybe?"

Pipit laughed, then gripped his ribs and groaned. "Yeah, she was a lot more feisty than Karane was. I bet she would have."

I swallowed. "Yeah."

"Would you have let her?" Pipit asked.

I hesitated. "Let her? Well - "

"Don't lie, Link. I know you liked her. Everyone did. It was no secret."

"I did, but, well, I don't know. I never thought about doing those things with Zelda."

"Not even once?"

"No."

"But you thought about kissing her?"

"Yeah."

Pipit nodded. "I bet you would have if things turned out differently."

"Maybe. All throughout my time on the surface, during all those battles, I thought about what it would be like when I finally saved her. I'd rescue her and we'd be together. Then she'd want to kiss me, instead of just me wanting to kiss her. I never dreamed I'd lose. I lost Zelda forever."

"Yeah. And I lost Karane. But wouldn't it be something if they weren't dead?"

"Zelda is definitely dead. I saw Ghirahim's master drag her away. He killed her with my sword."

"Did you see it?"

I pondered. "No. But why would I have to? That's why Ghirahim took her, so the demon king could do what he needed to, which was kill her."

"Maybe she's alive."

The idea made me feel so alive inside, but I knew it was hopeless. "No, it's not possible."

"You never know. I think there's three girls somewhere in this castle. And they're alive."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"We have to find out," Pipit said, "because if they're alive, we have the responsibility of finding them. We have to rescue them, and take them to a safe place. If we have girls then the human race isn't doomed to extinction."

I considered that. "I guess so."

"We can divide them up. Or share them."

I recoiled a little. "That's kind of sick, Pipit."

"No it's not. We have to get them pregnant. We have no choice."

"We're too young to do that."

"No way! Where are the older males, any males, to do it instead? We have to, and what good is there in waiting?"

"We don't even know if these girls exist!" I said, exasperated.

"They do," Pipit said.

I sighed. I wanted to believe that, and what the servant girl had said five days ago intrigued me, but I needed to see it first. I decided to change the subject. "So, what did it feel like to be chained to the wall like that?"

Pipit looked taken aback by my question. I was glad. "Why?"

I shrugged. "It just looked, I don't know."

"Uncomfortable? Embarrassing? Painful? Yes, yes and yes. Why are you asking?"

"Well, didn't you like it at all?"

Pipit scoffed. "Like it? I've never been more humiliated, all spread out like that. You guys were both staring at me, and I couldn't move or stop anything that was happening. I felt helpless."

"I know. But didn't you enjoy any of it?"

Pipit looked incredulous.

"Wasn't it exciting at all? Even just a little?"

Pipit rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe just a tiny bit."

"Ah-ha, I knew it," I said.

Pipit blushed. "Are you trying to make me angry again or something?"

"No. I just found it sort of exciting, too."

"Probably because you wanted to see me suffer."

"No, that wasn't it. Not completely. I did like that I had total control. And that you couldn't stop me from doing whatever I wanted. But aside from the part of me that was angry, part of me wanted to make you feel good. Because it makes me feel good to make you feel good."

Pipit sat motionless. "It does?"

"Yeah. And there's this element of daring and uncertainty when someone is tied down. Didn't that excite you?"

"I was scared!" Pipit said. "But I guess when I told you not to touch me, I didn't totally mean it."

"When you held me down and licked my - " I couldn't believe what was flowing out of my mouth so easily. But I shrugged it off and continued, because I found this all so tantalizing. "When you licked me in my - you know - I liked that you were kind of in control, and I wasn't, and that you'd taken it. I don't know. It sounds silly."

"No, it makes sense," Pipit agreed. "What if Karane and Zelda heard us saying these things?"

I cringed. "I'd die if she found out about any of this."

"Me too. Neither of us is that type of guy."

"No, we're not."

"But I enjoyed you sucking my dick," Pipit laughed.

I had to laugh too. It was too horrible not to. "You're welcome."

"Maybe I can return the favor." We both laughed. "You know? You've gotten me off twice, and I haven't gotten you off once."

"You're right."

"You've only gotten off once, right? With that chambermaid?"

"Yeah. It was weird, and took me by surprise."

"Since we're agreed on us not being that type of guy, I don't mind doing something for you. I owe you one."

This conversation had made me somewhat horny, but I wasn't sure. "Well - "

"Or if you don't want me to, you can. You know, do it to yourself."

"What? I've never."

"I only suggested this because you're pitching a tent in your pants."

I looked down. He was right. I felt my face turn warm.

Pipit smirked. "The idea of me chained to the wall, naked, makes you horny, doesn't it?"

My belly tightened and I felt a flash of heat. "No. Well, I don't know. A little, but. . .it's only because I picture myself in your place, and that appeals to me."

"Well, I can't chain you to a wall right now. But we can use what we have," Pipit said, waving his hands.

"I don't know if I can."

Pipit giggled. "Don't know if you can? You got me off twice, didn't you? Come on." Pipit waved for me to join him on his bed. So I did. But I still wasn't sure. "Open your fly." He opened his own. I watched him undo his buttons. He put his hand inside his pants. "Come to think of it," he said, "being bound to the wall did excite me. It turned me on so much." His voice was low and sultry. I knew he was messing with me, but I listened and watched anyway. "It was dangerous, and I felt so vulnerable, being exposed like that. You could've done anything, Just thinking about it makes me want to. . . ."

He'd taken out his cock. It wasn't hard yet, which told me he was just fooling with me. "Mmmm," he moaned, rubbing himself.

It was stupid, but it still caught my interest. I watched Pipit stroke his limp cock and moan. I wondered how long he could keep this up before he legitimately aroused himself.

"Pipit, stop," I said. But he just smiled and pumped himself, slowly, from base to tip.

I tried convincing myself that this wasn't turning me on, but it was. My tent was still pitched. It looked a little higher.

"Come on, Link," Pipit said.

His breathing had deepened. I knew this was affecting him too. And it was driving me a little nuts. I was positive that once I saw his cock harden, I would cave.

Pipit kept stroking himself. A little time passed, and his eyes had closed. His face relaxed.

I watched as he not only stopped acting, but began to pleasure himself as though I weren't in the room.

This was my chance. I quickly unbuttoned my pants, found my cock inside my shorts, released it from the uncomfortable tightness, and starting rubbing. It felt so awkward, having never done it. It didn't feel natural. I'd only touched myself there when answering the call of nature. But Pipit was right: if I could do it for him (twice), I could do it for myself.

I studied Pipit's hand as it glided smoothly, and I tried to mimic him. I wanted to share in his trance-like state. He moaned a little, genuinely this time, and I tried as well. It didn't sound quite right, and Pipit opened one eye.

"Glad you joined me," he murmured.

I felt a bit embarrassed but didn't stop. We sat beside each other, both hard, standing tall. Pipit watched me as I stroked myself, and his hand started moving faster. That impelled me to move faster.

He moaned, and I moaned. Soon we were stroking ourselves vigorously. Pressure had begun to build inside me, starting at my balls. I had that new yet familiar feeling that meant if I kept doing this, I would come. It felt good.

"Pipit, how are you feeling?"

His eyes were squeezed shut. "Good." He grunted.

"Why are we even doing this?" I asked, groaning.

"Because this is the only pleasure we have at our disposal." That made sense. "And we could die anytime. We might as well enjoy ourselves."

"I am enjoying myself."

"Me too."

We kept going. We were sweating and panting. The sounds of his arousal aroused me even more. Any sound that came out of his mouth made my groin tingle.

I realized that this was a deeply intimate moment. Almost like a bonding ritual, like we were proving something to each other. I was proud to be beside him while he pleasured himself, and to be demonstrating my willingness to bond with him.

I thought it would be nice for us to come at the same time, but I also wanted to be attentive of Pipit. If I was wrapped up in my own orgasm I would miss all the sounds and expressions and movements given by Pipit when he came, and that wouldn't be good.

At the same time, my cock was really tingling. I guess I really could do this on my own. It'd been a long while since I'd had my first release and I was ready for another. I wondered if the second would feel like the first. Or if it would be better.

"Don't be shy," Pipit whispered, his hand slick with pre-cum. I heard it slurping. "Don't slow down. I'm gonna come soon."

I looked down and saw I was dry. I hadn't excreted anything. I was a little disappointed. "What're you thinking about?" I asked.

"Karane. You?"

I didn't want to say what I was thinking about.

"I'm glad I'm getting myself off," Pipit said. "It feels good when Ghirahim has you do it but I don't want it. You know?"

"I know, it's okay," I said.

"I hate losing control in front of Ghirahim, and you. I only ever did this stuff in my room at the academy, by myself. But right now we're both doing it, so it's okay."

We worked ourselves, our fists slapping against our lower bellies. Pipit cupped his balls, so I did the same. He fingered them, so I played with mine. I felt heat shoot up into my dick. I wanted to come badly now. Pipit must've sensed my urgency because he sat up and really started going at it.

We went for broke, beating ourselves and moaning as if nothing else in the world mattered, and that was when someone kicked our door in. We froze, and there stood the dark silhouette of Ghirahim. He had something in his hand. It was his rapier. The way Pipit started shaking, I knew it was what he'd been beaten with.

I suddenly realized my cock was still in my hand, so quick as a flash I stuffed it into my pants and stood at attention. Pipit put his away too, but didn't stand.

"What are you silly sky children doing?" he asked, his voice low.

I looked away, not knowing what to say or how to react.

"You must not have heard, sky children. You aren't allowed to play without me. I've never granted you that privilege."

My heart thumped. I knew we were in trouble.

"This offends me, sky child," the demon lord said to me. "You have been kept alive because of me. You are under my control. You do not do anything without my permission. You do not eat without my permission. You do not sleep without my permission. You do not speak in my presence without my permission. You certainly do not please yourselves or one another without my permission. Do you think I don't know about what the yellow knight did to you in your bed? That's why I let you punish him. Not so you could experience the thrill of revenge, but because I do not approve of such activities. Now you've both disappointed me."

I swallowed. This wasn't good. I had to do something, but what? Beg? I would rather be beaten than beg Ghirahim for anything. I'd given in when I had to pee so bad I thought I might die, but I wasn't about to let it happen again. I was not the pitiful, willing slave he thought I was.

He thought for a time, and I sweat bullets. What had I done?

"A servant will be by soon to take you to the room." We both knew what that meant. "Undress completely."

With that he left us there, terrified and dreading what was to come.


	7. Chambermaid's Desire

**Chapter VII**

Pipit and I waited in the darkening room. I didn't want to do what the demon lord asked. Part of me wanted to rebel, to refuse, and simply take whatever consequences resulted. I wanted to show Ghirahim he would never break me, no matter how much he humiliated me.

But I'd done enough damage. Pipit was in bad shape. I couldn't be reckless, because it put him at risk for something even worse than whatever was about to happen to us.

So, as per Ghirahim's instructions, I undressed, leaving my boots and underwear behind. Seeing how much Pipit was struggling to move his arms, I helped him. Lifting his arms while I pulled his shirt over his head made him cry out in pain.

"I've barely healed," he said. "Look at me. If he beats me again, I'm gonna die for sure."

"I won't let it happen," I said. I meant it. I knew he was too fragile right now to take that. I helped Pipit to his feet so I could help remove his pants.

"What if he's bringing us in the room to torture us? Both of us? What're you gonna do then?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Whatever I have to."

* * *

Ghirahim kept us waiting for quite a while. I was so nervous. Pipit was shaking in the corner. "I'm not gonna survive this," he said.

"You will," I assured him. "I have a feeling Ghirahim isn't going to take it too far."

We must have been a sight to see when the chamber maid walked in: two guys, naked as the day they were born, huddled in the corner and bearing their rear ends. We turned and covered our groins with our hands. There was no way I'd let a woman see me in my entirety. Especially after what happened with the chambermaid who took advantage of me.

This chambermaid was young, but not a child. She was also beautiful, draped in a soft robe with a hood over her head. Her piercing dark eyes jumped out at me. I laid my hands across my manhood, desperate to cover myself completely. Pipit did too.

The woman stood there and looked at me, her eyes sweeping from my head to my toes, then back again. I gripped myself tighter.

"Link," she said softly.

I tilted my head in amazement. "You know my name?" I supposed that wasn't so strange. I was the Goddess's chosen one. People knew my name. It was just hearing it from one of these non-humans that sounded odd. She said nothing else so I spoke again. "Do you know the names of the other humans here?"

She was silent for so long I didn't think she would speak. But then, "Groose."

Had I really just heard that? "Groose? Really?" I glanced at Pipit. He looked flabbergasted. "What other names? There are three of them, right?"

The woman nodded. I perked up. "What are the names? Please tell us."

"Eagus," she said, her voice accented.

Pipit scoffed. "Eagus? Our instructor? Of all people? That can't be right. Neither of those are girls' names!"

"Pipit," I said, "there's no telling if we're going to live to see tomorrow. Let's just be happy we're getting some information, and that we're not alone."

"But that girl, that chambermaid, she told us there were girls," Pipit said.

"She implied there was a girl here, but she didn't say there was more than one."

"She said there were three!"

"You want there to be three, Pipit," I said. He shut his mouth. I focused on the woman. "What is the third name?" She didn't respond. "Please, we need to know."

_"Please,"_ Pipit said.

The woman walked up to me. I held my breath. She stopped a foot away. "I will return, tonight," she said. Unsure, I looked at Pipit. "If you really want to know, I will tell you tonight." She reached down and separated my hands by the wrists. I gasped as she looked at me, uncovered. I ripped my hands away, covered myself and blushed, aghast. Other men had seen my stuff recently, but that didn't mean a woman had the right to get in on it.

Her grin was a sly one. I looked down, violated and a little mad, but torn. She had helped me. She didn't have to, she chose to. I was grateful. Scared of her, but grateful.

"Come," she said, motioning with her head and winking. With a bit of hesitation, we followed her out of the room, still gripping ourselves.

* * *

It hurt so much the pain had spread all the way out to my fingers and toes.

Pipit and I stood in the center of the room. Our hands rested on our hips. Our feet were apart. We were naked and cold, but shiny from dripping sweat. Pipit's face was so pained. I felt so sorry for him.

But this was our punishment. To stand like this, with a cold, heavy metal clamp hanging from our balls while we recited, one-thousand times (in perfect unison, or else Ghirahim would make us start over), 'I will not take part in any sexual activity without the demon lord'.

So we said it. Over and over and over, slowly and carefully so we wouldn't screw it up. Ghirahim had already made us start over three times. It was terribly difficult to speak at all, let alone in sync with another person who was wracked with the same pain. We had to pause here and there to take a breath and compose ourselves. Then we continued on.

My nuts felt on fire, but not in a good way. I couldn't believe this pain. I looked at Ghirahim with his rapier, standing comfortably as he laughed, and wanted so badly to slit his throat. I couldn't keep my eyes on him too long. I felt so embarrassed. There was no way to get used to this degradation, this less-than-human treatment.

Still, I kept offering the Goddess thank-you's . It could've been so much worse for me, and especially for Pipit. We'd been spared from the beating that he and I were so sure would happen. I couldn't say it enough: thank you, Hylia. Unless Ghirahim spontaneously starting beating us, Pipit would be all right. And so would I. Maybe.

The clamp's little metal teeth bit into my soft skin and tugged down. I wanted to grab the whole contraption and lift it, or close my legs, anything to take away this agony. But the demon promised to cut us if we did any such thing.

It hurt so much I regretted doing what we'd done in our room. I regretted even the idea, the desire. I felt like I'd been kicked in the nuts about fifty times. Or had caught my scrotum in a bear trap.

"You're up to four-hundred-and-ninety, sky children," Ghirahim said, his eyes trained on my clamp, then on Pipit's misery-ridden face. "Yellow, you look like you have something to say."

I took a moment out of my suffering to look at my comrade.

"This is all your fault," Pipit muttered.

"My fault?" I asked, taken aback.

"Yes, you shouldn't have been talking like you were." His bruised shoulders shook with pain.

"What? It was your idea!"

"Now, now," Ghirahim said, raising a hand. I thought he was going to mediate somehow, but he just started laughing.

"Pipit," I breathed, "that's not fair."

"Not fair, my ass," Pipit growled.

"We're both to blame."

"True, sky child, true," Ghirahim giggled. "If only one of you were to blame, only one of you would have his fragile little parts clamped right now. Then again, maybe I just want you both to suffer. Maybe one of you really is to blame. But which one?"

I shook my head and tried to catch Pipit's gaze. "Don't listen. He's trying to drive a wedge between us. I know you're mad but it's not because of me. It's because you're worn down by all this."

"I can't take this," Pipit whined, a tear escaping his eye.

"Yes, you can," I said. "Come on, let's keep reciting."

We continued for several more minutes.

"Only one-hundred more times, sky children."

Pipit whined. I shut my eyes, in excruciating pain. I was amazed the two of us were still on our feet. It must have been years of knight training, and learning how to endure the unthinkable. It had to have been. "Sweet Hylia," Pipit moaned.

"Come on," I muttered. My face burned with exertion. "Let's finish this."

The final one-hundred 'I will not participate in any sexual activity without the demon lord's felt and sounded stronger to me. I could tell Pipit wanted this to end as badly as I did.

"I will not participate in any sexual activity without the demon lord," Pipit and I said, marking our one-thousandth recitation.

Ghirahim offered us some mocking applause. "Have we learned our lesson, sky children?"

"Yes, sir!" Pipit said, bending forward slightly. I prayed his knees wouldn't give out.

"I like your motivation, yellow. How about you, hero?"

I glared at the demon lord. My balls hurt like a sharp-toothed animal had chewed them, but I still wanted to say no. I considered it. I must've been crazy.

"Link, answer him," Pipit said.

I watched him writhe in place. His bruises seemed to glow. What I could see of his balls looked bright red. This needed to end or real damage would be done.

"Yes," I said, lying. I suspected Ghirahim didn't believe me, but he smiled nonetheless. With a snap of his fingers the clamps disappeared. Pipit and I fell over, gripping ourselves.

"If I catch you again," Ghirahim said, "We'll play this game again. But I'll make you jerk each other off. It won't be pleasant.

* * *

I was so happy for the chance to lie down that I didn't bother to get dressed. I rolled onto my bed, curled into the fetal position and rubbed my tender nuts. Across the room, Pipit was doing his best to get his battered body to his own bed.

I would've fallen asleep if it weren't for the relentless throbbing between my legs. Emotions of all kinds soared through my mind. I understood Pipit's anger. I was angry with him too, but it was misplaced. Neither one of us had the right to hate the other.

Furthermore, the animosity between Pipit and I that was rather loath to quit, no matter what the root cause, would surely sabotage us. A team that is divided isn't going to get far, and we needed to get very far indeed. We needed to escape our room, rescue whoever these other people were, and escape again. This was going to take some serious teamwork, planning, coordination and communication. Animosity had no place here.

I did know what the root cause was, however. We were both suffering from it, and him more so. We were each a threat to the other. We took each other's identities and turned it upside down. We toyed with each other's sexuality, the most fragile part of us, which for both of us had barely begun to bud.

Ghirahim was up to something, but what? He hadn't killed us yet. He enjoyed causing us misery but he never went too far. So what did it all mean?

I thought for a long time. The insects outside lulled me into a daze, then a light sleep.

The door clicked. I opened my eyes and saw it was the chambermaid, unannounced as usual. I jumped off of my bed and covered myself, hit again by pain. I looked at Pipit, but he was asleep.

The woman, still dressed in a flowing robe, approached me. I instinctively stepped to the side as though an enemy were approaching. I had no idea what she wanted. I didn't trust her. She could be doing the work of the demon lord. I had the feeling she was up to no good.

"What is the third name," I asked, getting straight to the point, trying to slow her down.

She gave the slightest laugh, perhaps malicious, perhaps not. "Do you really want to know?" she asked.

I nodded quickly.

She pushed me back by my shoulders. My back hit the wall. She went to her knees, took my wrists like she had before, pulled them apart and took my cock in her mouth before I could even make a sound.

"Oh!" I cried, shocked. Pipit rolled over and forced himself up, staring sleepily.

Her mouth was hot. _So _hot. All I felt was tongue as she deep-throated me, sucking with vigor.

What was she doing? My balls still ached. It made me afraid to move, and terrified that she would touch them. I didn't want her to stop, but I did. It felt incredible. "Pipit," I groaned, losing my breath. "Help me!"

"What in the world's going on?" Pipit asked, groggy.

My head rocked back and bumped against the wall. My mouth was wide open but no sound came out. She was sucking me like her life depended on it, sliding her mouth up and down along my shaft.

This was so wrong. I felt so guilty. "What if Ghirahim comes?" I asked, breathless.

She took me out of her mouth. "The only one coming is you." She sank me into her mouth again.

"Wh - " I stammered. "Why are you doing this?" But I got no answer.

Tentatively, I placed my hands on her head, feeling her movements as she sucked. Goddesses, it felt so good I wanted to come already.

I leaned into the wall, rubbed the woman's hair and moaned, my knees bending and my balls hurting so bad. I planted my bear feet on the cold floor. Her head bobbed forward and back, her mouth loosening as she came forward and tightening as she pulled back. I felt she was trying to suction the semen right out of my body. My body certainly wanted to give it to her. It felt so good but hurt so much.

"Uuuh," I moaned. I couldn't help it. I caught sight of Pipit's face. He ogled like a statue, his jaw about to brush the floor. I made eye contact with him and held it, beseeching him, my own jaws open. I buried my fingers in the woman's hair.

"Hylia," Pipit said distantly.

This woman was very good. Her suction and speed were perfect, and gradually the pressure appeared in my balls just as it had when Pipit and I were jerking off. It dulled my pain. Every exhale was a moan. The last thing I wanted was to attract Ghirahim's attention after we'd just been disciplined for playing without him, but I couldn't stop myself.

The woman started massaging my balls, and I felt I might go crazy.

"Mm," I groaned, "no, wait. . .don't. . . ."

Her mouth left my cock and moved to my balls, where she took one of them in her mouth. I dug my fingernails into her scalp out of fear and dread, but she didn't seem to mind. Intense heat filled my sac as she started licking away the pain.

Pipit sat forward. I heard him moan with excitement. The woman's fingers crept around my ass and gripped it, squeezing and pulling my butt cheeks apart. I felt her fingertip toy with my hole. My knees bent a bit more. I let my arms dangle by my sides and put all my weight to the wall as I fully submitted to the pleasure. Part of me felt so terrible.

I shut my eyes. I hadn't needed to ask her why she was doing this. This was the cost of her help. I was paying for information from her.

She let my nut fall away from her lips. "You are infamous. Hylia's chosen. You are pure, a virgin. Your fluids are coveted."

What? What did that mean? My sac slid between her lips again. I prayed Ghirahim wouldn't be inclined to drop in on us right now. This was beyond risky.

I opened my eyes, and there was Pipit beside me. "Pipit, pull her off me," I whispered to him.

"You're the hero, save yourself," he said, intently studying the woman's mouth on my cock. "And besides, you should let her so we can find out what she knows."

I wasn't the only one who saw the woman for what she was.

I took several heavy breaths. "There must be a better way to get information."

"Maybe better, but not more fun," Pipit said.

"This isn't fun," I whispered.

"Sure it is. Listen to you. And you're letting her," he laughed.

"No, the demon - "

"He takes too long to come," the chambermaid said from the floor. "Help me?"

Pipit chuckled. "Sure!"

I shook my head. "Pipit! We're gonna get in trouble. What happened to you not wanting this?"

"It's not you doing something to me, it's me doing something to you," he said. "That I can handle."

"I don't want anything from you," I said. "Aren't you in pain right now?"

But Pipit leaned in and kissed me, holding me in place. He lowered his hand and took my balls. I froze. The woman starting sucking my cock again. Pipit gently squeezed my sac.

"Mmmm," I moaned in his mouth. The woman gripped my butt again and pulled it apart. I spread me legs out to keep balanced. I felt a finger begin to play between my cheeks. My eyes opened, but my field of vision was filled by Pipit's face. It was his finger. He pushed into the opening. I inhaled at the pressure. The woman's mouth worked my cock. Pipit squeezed my balls a little too hard.

"Mm!" I grunted.

"Sorry," Pipit said, reclaiming my mouth. He inserted his finger slowly.

Between the stimulation of my dick, my balls, my mouth and my butt, I knew I was about to come whether I liked it or not. Who knew why this woman wanted my fluids, but I was in no position right now to deny her. I felt weak.

The chambermaid sucked harder. Pipit massaged my nuts. His finger pushed deeper into my ass. His tongue assaulted mine. Having to breathe I pulled my face away. I couldn't stop myself from watching the chambermaid. The sight of her sliding up and down on my cock, and the over-stimulation, overwhelmed me and made me forget my weakness.

Burning heat blossomed in my nuts. My hole tightened around Pipit's finger. I grabbed the woman's bobbing head. My mouth opened wide and my eyes squeezed shut.

Pipit closed in on me, one hand still tending my balls, the other thrusting in and out of me. He breathed on me eagerly. The woman's hands on my ass pulled and pushed my hips.

I was going to burst. The tingle in my groin started to become unbearable, and I knew I'd crossed the threshold. It was unstoppable. I gasped several times. Pipit pulled out his finger, let go of my balls and stepped away. The woman's hands tightened around my ass. Her mouth sucked and slurped.

My head hit the wall so hard it hurt. My hands scrambled behind me for some leverage. I found none so I grasped the woman's head again.

I tried to cry out but it felt so good I couldn't. All of a sudden my cock reached a boiling point and it just blew. "Oh!" I finally cried. It felt so much stronger than the first time. I blacked out a little. All I recall is incredible pulsations as I came into the woman's mouth. She drank it down.

Sweat dripped from my forehead. I thrust carefully into her mouth. I breathed like I'd been fighting a dozen bokoblins.

The woman stopped sucking, but kept her mouth on me while I finished. I groaned, buzzing and tingling and so satisfied. My erection still hadn't dwindled when she released me.

She smoothed her messy hair. Her face had a little sheen. She grinned, wiping her mouth daintily. "Zelda," she said, standing.

I was still in a fog when I heard it. I saw Pipit's incredulous face. "Zelda?" he asked.

But the chambermaid turned, walked to the door and left. As the lock clicked, Pipit and I stood there.

I'd save my anger for Pipit for later.

"Zelda?" we both asked together.


	8. Something New

**The story title has been changed to better reflect the story itself. Again, very explicit content, so beware.**

**Chapter VIII**

My head spun as though I'd performed five spin attacks. My whole body felt like it'd been caught in some sort of pleasure whirlwind. It was ironic how emptying myself made me feel so fulfilled.

There was an undeniable afterglow. I was still immersed in it as I rehashed what the chambermaid had said.

Zelda. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. "I don't believe it," I said, thinking aloud.

Pipit turned his head toward me from his bed. "Don't believe what? That that cute chambermaid just went down on you?"

I blushed. "Well, that's part of it. And no thanks to you, Pipit. Not only did you not help, but you made it worse."

"It was inevitable. She was determined to have you no matter what."

"Your knight spirit is lacking," I said.

"Don't blame me, Link. That wasn't my fault."

"You could have helped stop it!"

"How?" Pipit asked. "By fighting her? Causing a raucous and attracting Ghirahim, and risk having our nuts clamped again? We were better off letting her have her way. Besides, it was fun."

"I didn't want it, Pipit."

"That's what made it fun," Pipit mumbled, playing with a piece of lint between his fingers.

I glared at him. This was a much bigger problem than he seemed to think. I could argue all day with him, but it wouldn't do any good. Revenge and spite definitely played a role in what had conspired. He had been so quick to fly to the woman's aid and stimulate me further, which was so wrong. He had kissed me more than once while we'd been in this castle, and he'd taken hold of my balls once before, and he'd even tongued a certain orifice. But there was something especially violating about him fingering me. I was so mad and disappointed about his lack of caring.

I could let my anger stew and simmer or I could let it go.

"All else aside," Pipit continued, "that was amazing to see. I wish you could've seen it."

I sighed with embarrassment. "No thanks."

He laughed. "You busted your nuts so hard. You should've seen your face."

My ears burned. "You do the same thing."

"It was because of what _I _did," he said, curling and uncurling his finger. "So, you're welcome. I didn't even go in deep enough to tweak your prostate."

Prostate? How dare he even say such a thing. I felt an unwanted throb in my groin upon hearing that. I'd heard enough. "Pipit," I said shortly, "what do you think about what she said?"

"You mean what she said after she milked you?" Pipit giggled.

I bit my tongue.

"About Zelda? I don't know. She might be lying. I think she is, but I hope she isn't. Then again, I don't think she's lying about Groose and Eagus. Those I do hope she's lying about."

"If she's right then we have two strong allies somewhere in this castle," I said. "Assuming they're able to fight."

"If Groose really is here, I'm gonna knock him on his butt. I hate that guy."

"Pipit, please. We'd be lucky to have him with us. He's strong, and he isn't the guy he used to be. And Eagus is a strong fighter."

"And Zelda?"

"I don't know how she could possibly be alive."

"Maybe her death wasn't necessary, like we thought it was," Pipit said. "Even so, it seems like they would've killed her no matter what. Unless she's serving some sort of purpose for them, alive."

I shrugged. "Maybe. But what could it be?"

"It's as mysterious as the chambermaids wanting your _fluids_," Pipit said, amused.

I shivered a little.

"I wonder if they want mine," Pipit went on. "I'll be happy to give it to them."

"If they do, you'll find out," I said.

"She said your fluids are coveted because you're the pure virgin hero. I'm not Hylia's chosen but I'm a virgin."

"I know it's strange. But it's not as important as finding other humans, whoever they are, and getting ourselves out of here. And the chambermaids are going to be our way out."

"I think you're right."

"And we have to work together," I said. "We need to be able to trust each other."

"We do trust each other," Pipit said dismissively.

"I'm not so sure. . . ." I waited for Pipit's rebuttal, but got none. "The chambermaids have the information we need. Some of them are taking care of the other humans, just like they take care of us. They know where they are, what Ghirahim has been doing with them, and if they're hurt."

Pipit nodded. "They can be our eyes and ears. And we have the means to make them talk. We have the currency."

I nodded. It was bizarre, but he was right. The currency was one produced only by my body, for whatever it was worth.

* * *

As soon as we realized the power we had, we wasted no time in utilizing it, although it made me feel cheap. I told myself it was necessary; a sacrifice in the name of freedom.

It was risky, though. Ghirahim stated under no uncertain terms that we were not to perform sexually without him. At this point, I suspected it had less to do with his ego, and more to do with what my body produced during sex - a powerful ingredient. I didn't understand it but that didn't matter.

To be sure, the last thing I wanted (and I would bet Pipit too) was to be made to stand for another long period with metal pulling down on my balls. But we needed help from the chambermaids. They were our only hope. The risk had to be taken. We just needed to be smart.

A few days passed since our last summoning by Ghirahim. We didn't want to let our guard down, thinking he was busy or didn't care about us. So we committed to conducted business as discretely as possible.

Pipit and I worked out the morning's plan prior to breakfast. We couldn't be sure which chambermaid would visit us, so we created various plans of action - one plan for each chambermaid. For the most part, one of four attendants would tend to our needs: the one who had gone down on me, the much younger one, the older one who had saved me and given me my first hand job, and a male who we rarely saw, a chamberboy, around the same age as us or perhaps a little older.

Right on time, breakfast was served. It was the older woman. As she turned to go, I said, "Would you like to play a game?" Each chambermaid had a unique personality and each had her (or his) own preferences. I knew this phrasing would appeal to her.

And it did. She quietly closed our door and locked it. She approached me.

"Play?" she asked, her accent thick.

"Yes, if you'll help us by answering our questions."

She eyed me suspiciously. "There is trouble in this. My master will punish you."

"We'll be careful not to get caught. Pipit is going to listen at the door for footsteps."

"You want to escape, I know. But my master is very clever," she said.

"I know. But we need your help. Please, what are the names of the other humans here?"

She hesitated.

"Are there three, or more? Less? Where are they?"

The woman shook her head. "We play first."

I swallowed. "So you'll help us?"

"If you wish to be reckless boys, so be it. To the chamber pot," she said, walking over to it and pointing.

She had such an odd and forceful way about her. It creeped me out.

This was it. Please, Hylia, don't let us get caught. I obeyed, happy that I'd planned ahead and avoided urinating this morning, knowing that I might see her. She had a fetish for this, and was not the least bit shy in showing it.

I told myself that I'd done this in front of her many times, and it would be simple. But it didn't make it any easier. I felt used and abused but strangely excited, mostly because I was beginning to take my fate in my own hands, whatever avenue I chose and whatever I had to do.

"Go," she demanded, sliding right into her domineering role, her hands on her hips.

I complied, unbuttoning my fly and taking out my cock, which she looked at with a fair amount of lust. Was this to help her work up the nerve to do something more? I truly didn't want to be fondled by her. She was so much older, and her hands weren't soft or gentle.

"Yeah, go," Pipit said, smiling from his bed.

"Shouldn't you be listening at the door, Pipit?" I asked, irritated.

"Ghirahim's never visited us this early in the day. I think we're fine. Go on." He smirked.

I sighed and spread my feet. I closed my eyes and pretended I was alone, which took some work, because I could hear the woman breathing. But, with a little denial, my bladder let go and I peed, strong and hard. I inserted a bit of flair and moaned. I didn't want to disappoint her. It wasn't hard for me to do. I'd held this all night, and it felt good enough to warrant a little noise.

My eyes were closed so when I felt the woman press herself against my back and reach around me, I jumped. She palmed my cock while I relieved myself, stroking a little. This was exactly what I didn't want! But I took a breath and steadied myself. Knight spirit, I told myself. Warrior spirit. I saw Pipit chuckling. He made a little moaning sound to mock me.

I didn't understand why the woman enjoyed this. Mostly it just humiliated me, and maybe that was why it excited her. I sort of understood. It was very personal and intimate, and forbidden in some way. I just hoped she wouldn't ask me to pee on her, or vice-versa.

I couldn't deny that it did feel kind of good. Peeing while being stroked caused an odd tingling sensation, reminiscent of an orgasm and enough to make my skin prickle. The strength of my stream fluctuated with her strokes, lightening to a weak squirt or shooting like a hose based on how she manipulated my dick. Squeezing, oddly, made me pee harder. Quick little pumps near the head of my dick slowed the stream down, preventing release and building pleasantly warm pressure.

I got a little antsy and wiggled, and I could tell she noticed. Then, in mid-pump, she smacked my ass with her free hand so hard the noise echoed. I was so surprised by the pain I couldn't make a sound. Pipit laughed. Had I offended her somehow? If so, what had I done?

I really didn't want another one, so I stayed still while my stream turned to a drip. The woman, a good bit taller, peered over my shoulder and watched.

While I finished, she started stroking me full-on. Against my will my cock started to grow and stiffen. The passing of urine and the stroking had enlivened it for some reason, making it excitable. Maybe the woman knew. I steeled myself and decided I could do this. Gaining information was more important than dignity.

When I finished and my dick stood up fully, the woman started pumping me harder. I shut my eyes and leaned into her, trying to imagine someone else doing it. Pipit popped into my head, but I angrily pushed him out. Zelda appeared, but didn't stay long because I felt guilty. Then Pipit came back. I opened my eyes and saw him. His malicious smile was gone and he seemed genuinely interested. I looked down at the woman's hand working my cock, then back at him. I wanted to know what he was thinking. He truly hated me doing anything to him, but the sight of someone pleasuring me excited him. I understood it, but it annoyed me.

This was messed up, but it felt good and I was becoming quite aroused, so I went with it. We'd have our answers soon, and that's the only thing that mattered.

"Oh," I groaned, arousing myself further with a little noise. It worked. "Mmm." I thought about what I might say to excite this woman more. I really wanted honest answers. "Your hands feel so good," I moaned. "Please, don't stop." I hoped my begging was convincing.

She smacked my ass again and I jumped. This time Pipit didn't laugh. The nip of pain on my soft skin almost felt nice, so I groaned a little. She jerked me faster, which I was glad for, because I needed the stimulation. I was beginning to see how getting off was more mental than physical. If I started to fret, it would take longer to come, and I didn't want that. I had the power to make myself come quicker, and that's what I wanted. I could get answers faster and cut the risk factor down.

My self-convincing went over well with my cock, which was feeling better by the second. I found that having Pipit as an audience made me feel angry but naughty, which excited me more. I stared at him with anger and he returned the look. If I asked for his help right now to stop this, he wouldn't give it to me, and that infuriated me.

To get myself there I thought, _fake it til you make it_. I breathed heavily, as though I were on the verge of bursting, and kept it up until I really felt like I was going to. Then my breathlessness became real.

The pressure sneaked up inside my groin and I suddenly felt like shouting. I leaned back a little, and the woman bit the point of my ear. My eyelids shot up and I I saw Pipit smiling at my expression. I was about to throw some sort of insult his way but realized that talking was out of the question, because I was having an orgasm.

"Ooh," I groaned as a deep pleasure started to hit. The pressure built from a hand job felt different compared to oral stimulation. Both felt amazing though. Slap, slap, slap, slap went the woman's hand on my belly. Intense heat was trying to push its way out my urethra. I gritted my teeth and felt my face scrunch up.

A long moment of silence gripped me as the pleasure crept from my belly button to my nuts, then out of my dick in a strong, hot spurt. My mouth opened wide as I cried, "HUH!" as though I'd just swung my sword, and "UH!" like I did when pushing something heavy like a boulder. At the first pulsation I started to thrust my hips. "Ooh! Huh-Uuh! Uh! Oh! Mm! Ah!" I thrust and thrust, spurting, feeling wild and masculine. "Oh! Uhn!" I wanted the woman to smack my ass again!

I leaned all the way into the chambermaid. My orgasm was an incredible burning, hip thrusting, groaning burst of pleasure, and at that point I didn't care how I looked or sounded. I shouted a few Yes's, and moaned a lot, a bit on the theatrical side, bumped my hips in sync with the pulsations, and just rode the woman's hand.

Panting, I opened my eyes to see the woman had positioned her other hand in front of the head of my cock. Her free hand was filled with cum, and was dripping. I hadn't realized it, but she'd caught everything I'd just ejaculated. The puddle in her palm was thick and viscous, and a creamy white. She waited patiently for the pulses in my shaft to end, even after I wasn't excreting anything anymore. She must have wanted every last drop.

The orgasm was so good I thanked Hylia. I separated from the woman, walked around the chamber pot and faced her. I looked at her hand and wondered how she was going to traverse the hallway with my cum, unnoticed.

I tucked my manhood back into my pants and buttoned up. "Please tell us their names," I said.

"Groose, your age," she said. "An older man, Eagus." I heard Pipit grumble. "A young woman. Pretty blond hair."

I waited. "What's her name?"

"Am trying to recall," the woman said, a little ornery.

I shut up, afraid to say the wrong thing. She'd gotten what she wanted from me. Nothing was stopping her from leaving.

"Zelda," she said.

My heart fluttered. "The Goddess's other chosen?"

"Yes."

She sounded almost certain, so I chanced to hope. "Is she all right? Is she being taken care of?"

"What is Ghirahim doing with her, and Groose and Eagus?" Pipit added.

The chambermaid walked past me toward the door. "Too many questions," she said, leaving us with our breakfast, and the chamber pot, which she should have taken. I assumed she didn't have enough free hands to pick it up.

"She better not mention this to anyone," Pipit said. "Or we're dead. And maybe her too."

Pipit and I dug into our food. After what I'd just done, I was starving. Pipit took a few jabs at me, making fun of my enthusiasm. I took it as a sign that I had performed well. I felt so good I couldn't be angry, though I knew I would be later. Angry, guilty and embarrassed.

"I think it's safe to believe it," I said between bites. "It's been said by two different chambermaids. Both of them said the same names. They both said Zelda!"

"And Groose and Eagus," Pipit said. "Why Groose and Eagus?"

"I can't believe I have a chance to see Zelda again."

"Me either," Pipit said. "We need more information. I hope you're prepared to hand out more sexual favors, because right now, I don't know what else is going to make them talk."

* * *

That night, I began to suspect that the chambermaid hadn't kept silent about our little game. Later, we were visited by not one, but two chambermaids, something that had never happened before. They appeared to be about my age. They were lovely, both having platinum blond hair and gentle curves beneath their robes. I'd never seen them before.

First they removed our chamber pot and replaced it with a fresh one. They closed the door behind them, locking us in together.

Pipit and I stood on one side of the room. The girls stood on the other. They had a gleam in their eyes. All sorts of sordid things ran through my mind. The girls would want Pipit and I to put on a show. To strip. To jerk each other off. To suck each other's cocks. To come into their eager hands. I didn't want to do any of it.

It also wouldn't be easy. I'd already gotten off earlier in the day with the older chambermaid.

"Where are the other humans?" I asked, reminding them that they weren't getting me for free. "Where are their rooms?"

The girls looked at each other, their expressions flat.

Then they did what I least expected. They started undressing. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Pipit murmured.

"No, I don't - "

"Let them do what they want," Pipit said, giving an eager smile.

I was appalled. I couldn't look at this, so I looked away. But the sound of soft material hitting the floor lured my eyes back. I looked back at the girls and they were both naked. My heart nearly stopped. I couldn't breathe for a moment. I'd never seen such a thing. A naked female was something I never thought I would see.

Girls at the academy were very conservative, and always fully clothed. I would catch the small bounce of a breast here, or the bulge of a shapely rear end there. That was the extent of it.

These girls. . . . The first things I noticed were their breasts. They were not large, but were so round and perky. They were tall. Taller than Pipit and I. And slim. I followed their gentle curvature from rib cage, to waist, to hip. I liked their belly buttons a lot for some reason, and just below those, something I liked even more. Their female bits, hairless and forbidden, closed between their legs like tight mouths.

"Oh my sweet Hylia," Pipit groaned.

I started sweating. My heart palpitated. "Uh . . .what do you want?" I asked.

"Sex with you," one of the girls said.

"Yes!" Pipit said.

"What kind of sex?" I asked. She pointed to my groin, then between her legs. "Oh, I can't," I said, "I have to stay a virgin."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just do. I'm sorry."

The girls were quiet. "Lick?" one asked.

Lick? "You want to lick me?" I asked.

"All right!" Pipit said happily.

"No," a girl said. "You lick me."

I was confused. "Lick you? What sort of licking?"

She grinned and pointed, once more, between her legs.

Cold sweat beaded on my forehead. Pipit gave a delighted laugh. He skipped over to the door to listen for footsteps, as well as to get a better view. "Go for it," he said.

"But it doesn't involve me coming - " I began.

"Don't ask questions, Link, just do it."

The girl took it upon herself to get on my bed, lay back and rest her head on my pillow. The other girl stood beside her, maybe to protect her, but I wasn't sure. The sight of a gorgeous, naked girl on my bed got my juices flowing a little.

I walked around the girl who was standing and knelt on my bed. I felt lost. I didn't know what I was doing. Plus this didn't involve me ejaculating, which I was sure they'd come here for.

But this in front of me was too much. The girl's hair spilled over my pillow. Her breasts sat like little hills on her chest. Her pink nipples were erect. Her knees were drawn up, but closed, her feet resting in front of me. She grinned devilishly, and I grinned back.

When she opened her knees for me, my whole world changed. I looked at Pipit who was salivating nearby. I didn't realize my face looked so ridiculous until the girl laughed, a girlish giggle. She spread out her feet, giving me more of an eyeful.

Between her legs were the plumpest lips I'd ever seen. They'd opened a little, exposing the smooth pink insides. I moved my face closer. It looked so tender, with various creases, folds and openings. Below that was her anus. I marveled at it. All of it.

"Feel it," the girl said.

I traced my finger down the side of one of the lips. It was velvety soft. The girl giggled. I felt the other lip. It was so warm. Carefully, I felt the inside of the lip, which felt even warmer, and moist. I ran my finger up to the top, in the middle, to a tiny bulge of pink. I wiggled it. The girl gasped. I pulled my hand away.

"That's what you want," Pipit said. "That's her clit."

"Her what?" I asked.

"Her clitoris. It's what makes her come. It's sensitive."

It slowly made sense. I tweaked it just slightly from the side, and the girl jiggled her butt. I figured it must feel good. I did it again, and she moaned. My heart thumped. I liked that sound. As I rubbed it a little I studied it as it sat on display, opened up for me like a treasure. A small hole mingled closely with the clit. A pink bit of skin protruding like a tongue hung from there, and below that, another opening.

"Dip your finger in, Link," Pipit said.

"I don't know if she wants me to.''

"Yes," the girl said, her voice sopping with arousal. She grabbed my hand and sank two of my fingers into her. It was so hot and wet, and tight. The sensation made me gasp.

"Imagine if you were doing her right now," Pipit said.

I couldn't. My finger in there was crazy enough. She encouraged me to thrust my fingers a bit, so I did. They slurped. I looked down, amazed at how wet my fingers had become. I figured this was similar to pre-cum, or something. She seemed excited by this, so I kept it up, and soon she was wriggling and pulling her knees further apart with her hands, tilting her head up and watching me finger her.

This was fun. Keeping my fingers inside of her I lowered my head, stuck out my tongue and licked her clit. She made a nice little sound.

"There you go," Pipit cheered, sounding aroused himself.

The fingers not in her hole curled and settled against her anus. My thumb was in perfect position to tease her clit, so it did, pressing the spot just above it and rotating in a tiny circle. The girl seemed to melt, her head turning back and forth, her eyes closing, her breath speeding up. The fingers inside her pushed up toward her belly button, which she reacted to by thrusting her hips a little and grunting.

"I heard if you hit the right spots, crazy things will happen," Pipit said, smiling hugely.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You'll see," Pipit said.

I wanted more of this girl. With my hand still working her insides and clit, I leaned down, palmed her breast and kissed her. She moaned. I rubbed her nipple and pushed on that little spot in her vagina. She seemed to love it. Her mouth tasted incredible. I felt like I was someone else, someone not trapped in a hellish prison.

"Wow," Pipit said.

I knew that this night was going to come to an amazing end.


End file.
